Locked in
by SunnyBunni GG
Summary: Cartman is fed up with Kyle constantly being with Stan and not paying attention to him. He comes up with a plan to get the two of them alone. Their alone time could possibly make Kyle see Cartman as more than a "friend". KylexCartman. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

"Okay. See you then, buddy." Kyle said patting Stan on the back. They dabbed fist and walked their seperate ways. God I hate that. Why does Jew-Tard always have to be with Stan?

It's like he's saying; "Hey Stan wanna meet me after school so I could suck your balls a little more?" Stan gets all the attention. I need someone to rip on for being a no-good-dirty-jew-rat, but Stan is hogging Kyle and-Wait what I'm I saying? I can't be jealous that Kyle prefers to hang out with Stan more than me. I fucking hate Kyle. Why should I care?

I sat on the bleacher in P.E. a little while longer before getting up to leave. After P.E. was over, I suddenly had a plan. It kind of reminded me what I did to Token and that girl Nicole. If it can work on black people, it can work on anyone. I got up and hurried to fine Butters. He is perfect for these kinds of things. Butters is one of the most funniest people to mess with.

I finally found him at his locker taking out his backpack.

"Butter!" I yelled and ran up to him.

"Hey Eric!" He said with a cheerful smile. I put an arm around him.

"Hey buddy. I need you to do me a favor.."

After I explained my plan to Butters, I returned back to the boy's locker room were everyone else was getting changed back into their normal clothes. Kyle was in the shower when I came in and everyone else was getting ready. About 30 minutes laters, Butter came bursting through the boy's locker room, out of breath.

"Fellas! Fellas! It's a batmobile outside! Hurry before they leave!" Butters cried.

Craig gasped. "Batmobile?" The guys all ran out the room. Once they rushed out, I did a hand gesture to Butters to lock the door.

"Are you sure about this, Eric?" He warned.

"Yes just do it." I whispered.

He closed the door shut and used chains to keep it back from opening. I suddenly heard the shower water stop running, I quickly ran in a bathroom stall so he wouldn't see me.

He got dressed in the shower and left the stall. He tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" He said trying to push again but harder this time. He cursed under his breath and I abruptly walked out the stall. He turned around at the sudden sound of my footsteps.

"Hey Kahl, sup." I said washing my hands. He instantly frowned as he looked at me.

"Cartman, what the hell are you doing?"

"Washing my hands. Duh." I turned off the water and dried my hands. "Do you smell rasberries? I smell rasberries." I said non-chalantly.

Kyle walked closer to me and crossed his arms. "The door is locked." He said flatly.

"Really? Is it?" I walked over and pushed the door of course it didn't budge. "Hmph. That werid. Isn't it, Kahl?"

He sighed in frustration. "Enough messing around, Cartman. Open the door."

I shrugged. "I do anything. And I did try to open the door. See," I said pushing on it again. "Why do you think I'm always behind something devious?"

"Because you usually are. Now open the door before I kick your ass! I told Stan I'd meet him after school."

I rolled my eyes. "Guess Stan will have to wait." I said sounding a little too insecure. The tone of my voice even made Kyle make a face and turn his head.

"Um."

"Nevermind. I guess we'll just have to wait until someone comes to rescue us." I said sitting on a bench.

"Cartman, the school is closing. Do you really think people are gonna come?" He said sarcastically.

"Welp. I guess it's just me and you all night." I smirked.

Kyle did a face palm to himself. "Fantastic. I still believe this is a trap that you came up with in you dark, twisted mind, fatass."

I walked around the room. "No, no Kyle, actually..." _CLICK. _The lights suddenly flicked off. It was now pitch black except for the single window that was left slightly ajar, sending in a thin line of light.

"C-Cartman? What the hell's going on?" Kyle said. His voice suddenly changed from serious to somewhat cautious. Kyle was suddenly pinned down on his back. His wrist were locked down on the cold, tile floor.

_CLICK._ The lights turned back on. I was now on top of Kyle, pinning him down.

"Haha it's a trap, Kahl!"

It was an awkward silence until Kyle, being the buzz-kill that he is spoke up and ruined the moment.

"Dude, what are you doing? Cartman, you're always doing something stupid. You made me hit my head on the tile floor, you got me locked in here, then you freaked me out for a split second..."

Oh my god, his constant babbling is ear rape. I did NOT lock this Jew rat in here to listen to his constant bitching. While he was in mid sentence, I held both of his cheeks in my hands. This sudden action make Kyle to shut up. He parted his lips to speak but before he could get the words out, my lips instantly met with his. I held them there for a few long seconds.

Throughout the whole kiss, Kyle kept his eyes wide open in disbelief. He was frozen but surprisingly, kissed back. Once I finally broke the kiss, his expression didn't change. He still looked shocked and a total lost for words. I crawled off of him and stood up. I extended my arm to help him off the floor. He ignored my helping hand and got up by himself.

He was so quiet, it was almost criminal. The know-it-all, Kyle is actually being silent for once? If that was all it took for him to shut up, I would have done it years ago. All this awkward silence was killing me on the inside, so I spoke up.

I cleared my throat, "Well, the Jew is finally quiet." I said casually stretching my arms out.

Once again, he didn't say anything, I went back to the locker room door and attemped to open it again but he was out of luck. He had the blankest expression on his face. I think I might have sucked the voice from his body.

He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor. He folded his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and layed his head on his arms.

I sat right next to him. "Kyle?"

No response. I tried nudging him a few times but he was as stiff as a board. I even tried saying the most offensive Jew jokes I could think of. I even used the "K" word! Twice!

"Kyle's mom a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!" I sang ripping is green hat off and messing up his hair. "Kyle's moms a Kike and she's just a dirty Kike!"

Even that wasn't enough to get him to speak. After about 30 minutes of trying to annoy him, I gave up.

"Fine, Kyle. But you're gonna have to speak sooner or later." I said laying on the bench. I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

At about 7:00 in the morning, we heard someone pushing on the door and it eventually opened. Me and Kyle instantly woke up. It was a few fire fighters and the school principal.

"Boys! Are you all okay?" Principal Victoria asked.

I sat up and looked at Kyle. He stood up and faced her. "I'm fine." He said. I sat up from the hard bench. Once we walked out, there were a students surrounding the locker room.

"Me too." I responded.

"Who did this? Who locked you all in here?" She asked. Kyle opened his mouth, but before he could, I stopped him.

"Butters did it." I responded quickly.

"W-wait what? B-but I B-but you told m-me to-"

"Butters I though we were pals, bro."

"But-"

"Butters come with me to my office. Now." Principal Victoria grabbed Butters' arm and took him down the hallway. "No my parent will ground me!"

Kyle was about to walk away but I stopped him from going any further. "Kyle wait." He stopped walking. "So you're talking now?

"Yeah.." He said awkwardly.

"Why were you so quiet? You're never quiet." I asked. He looked down and sighed.

"I guess I was.. Shocked." He shrugged.

"Why were you shocked.?" I asked.

"Because, I've been wanting you to do that for the longest."


	2. Chapter 2: News

_Kyle._

After what all happened the other day with me and Cartman, I kept rewinding the events that happened in the locker room in my head. Never in a million years would I thought that would have happened. My mom started playing a game of 20 questions with me after she found out I was locked in with Cartman.

'Are you hurt?'

'What Jew jokes did he say?'

'Should I call his mother?'

'Did he try to "exterminate" you?'

'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

No way would I ever tell her what really went down. Or Stan. I feel as though, he'd judge me for it. I mean, we make gay jokes all the time. Though, I doubt Stan is homophobic. But you never know. He said time and time again he didn't care about Wendy, now look who he's dating.

Cartman though, man. He'd be the last person I would expect to turn. He's a homophobic, anit-semetic, rasict asshole. He's also that one kid that has the balls big enough to show a picture of himself putting another boy's penis in his mouth in front of the whole class and still being brave enough to show his face the next day. I guess when it comes to Cartman, he's a big question mark. You'd expect Butters to turn before him.

Once I made it to the bus stop, I saw Kenny, Stan, and Cartman standing there as usual. I stood between Kenny and Cartman. They all had their hands in their pockets. Kenny is finally at that age where he dosen't wear his hood so tight around his face. Now I can finally hear what the fuck he's saying.

"Hey dudes." I said.

"Hey Kyle." Stan and Kenny said.

"Sup fag whats goin' on?" Cartman said doing a playful grin, making sure only I could see it.

"Nothin' fat turd." I responded flashing a equal grin. We looked at eachother until Stan spoke up.

"I heard Butters locked you guys boy's locker room the other day." He said taking his hand out his pocket.

"Oh yeah." I responded.

"That must have been fucking rough dude. Good thing Cartman didn't get too hungry or he would have ate you." Kenny laughed.

"Fuck off, poor boy." Cartman shot back.

"But seriously, what happened in there?" Stan asked. I didn't even know what to say. I hate lying to Stan, he's my best friend but I also don't want to tell him what happened. I guess Cartman noticed the startled look on my face so, he spoke up.

"None of your business, Stan." He said.

Stan put his hands up in defeat. "Why the attitude?"

"Oh ho, did you guys do something in there?" Kenny said giving us that look that says 'I know what you did last night and I know it's probably something sexual.'

Which is not. I don't think a mere peck on the lips is something sexual. It's probably way far that what goes on in Cartman's dark twisted mind. I sratched the back of my head, once again unsure what to say until Cartman spoke again.

"Why do you care?" Cartman asked.

"Why are you getting so offensive?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?"

Kenny shrugged. "Fine," Kenny walked away from him and put his arm around me. "But you know Kyle, If you ever want to experiment-"

"Okay. That's enough!" Stan said as the bus started to pull up.

"What? As in 'experiment' I meant..Science. Calm down, Stan." Kenny chuckled and entered the bus. Stan followed after Kenny, and Cartman followed after me. As I walked up the stairs to the bus, I felt something grab my butt. I turned my head and saw Cartman shoot me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took my seat on the bus.

Once I got on, I noticed a few people talking about what happened in school. I guess me and Cartman getting locked in the locker room is hot news at the moment. I personally don't know why everyone is so entertained by this. I'm pretty sure with time, this would all blow over. I mean things that are considered gossip at this school blows over quickly. People are acting like we almost died in there or something. Although, the way Cartman looked deep into my eyes and way he gently pressed his lips aganist mine, I probably should have.


	3. Chapter 3: The project

**The story you are reading was originally intended to be a One-Shot. But your felllow authour decided to get creative, so now it's a short story. If I known this would have happened, I wouldn't have made them kiss in the first chapter but whatever, you guys already seen it so point no changing it up now. Enjoy please :) -KeyWest**

_Kyle_

The bus finally pulled up in front of the school after a few more stops. I could tell by Cartman's body language, he wanted to keep what happened a secret. And I'm totally fine with that. A small part of me though is a tad bit disappointed. After that kiss, I wanted to shout it out to the world...Or at least tell one person.

Keeping the secret though can be a bit challenging. Especially with people around us constantly whispering about something. I could just be paranoid, but I feel as though they're talking about me because when I went in Mr. Garrison's room some of the girls had one of those looks like they JUST got done talking about you.

I pretended not to notice them and took my seat in the usual spot. Mr. Garrison's late. Who couldn't see that from a mile away? He's late like he's a female. I know he use to have a vagina but still.

We all passed time by playfully ripping on each other until Mr. Garrison walked in with a small, white basket. It looked like it was a cushion in it or something. He put the basket down on his desk and began to talk.

"Okay. We're going to do something that I'm pretty sure you guys are quite familiar with," He turned to the board and wrote every kid's name down across from each others.

Once he was done, he put the chalk down and turned to the basket. He pulled out a couple of dozen eggs. He held one up so the class could see.

"Okay so we're going to do the same egg project we did a while back. I'm pretty sure you all are now more mature and responsible. I hope, Eric." He said handing Cartman a white, raw egg.

"Whatever." He mumbled placing the egg on his desk. I noticed he gave every other kid an egg like last time. He didn't give me an egg but he gave Cartman and Stan one.

"Okay now your partner's name should be across from your name as I written on the board." He said sitting down at his desk.

My name was next to..Stan's? Cartman noticed too. He suddenly raised his hand.

"Yes Eric?" Mr. Garrison said.

"Why does Kyle have Stan as a partner..Again? Why can't he have a different partner?" He said sounding a bit aggravated.

Sometimes I swear Cartman takes the words right out of my mouth.

Kenny slowly grinned. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just a normal question." He said leaning back in his chair, while throwing a paper ball at Kenny.

"Well Kyle and Stan did very well last time. After a few gunshots and explosions, they still managed to get their egg unharmed."

Cartman slouched and rolled his eyes. I was a almost as disappointed as Cartman but I know how to not show my feelings. That's a skill Cartman is lacking.

Stan suddenly turned to me and nudged my shoulder. "Man Kyle, this is great. We're gonna get A's, again."

"Yeah. It's gonna be pretty fun." I said fake smiling and nodding.

Mr. Garrison spoke up again. "Now you will care for this egg for the rest of this week and the rest of next week. Reminder, if you have a cracked egg, it will be an F. I don't want to see any scrambled eggs."

After a few more hours of Mr. Garrison's class and casually playing footsie with Cartman under the desk, It was time for lunch. Stan kept the egg in his pocket, I guess now he though this will be his moment to prove that he is responsible. Though I was a bit hesitant but, I guess I'll see what happens this time.

At the lunch table was Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Stan, Cartman, and Butters. Once I got my lunch I sat down in between Clyde and Butters and across from Cartman.

"I do not want to do this dumb egg project, again." Clyde said.

"Who's you're partner, Clyde?"

Clyde sighed in frustration. "Bebe." He mumbled.

"Good luck." Stan said opening his Dr. Pepper can. "She can be a handful."

"I don't even see the point in trying to care for some hard, white egg." Craig said resting his head on his hand while looking at his egg.

"That eggs not the only thing that's hard and white." Kenny mumbled. The table was silent for a second until we actually caught on to what he meant. The table soon roared in groans of disgust.

"Oh sick, Kenny!" Cartman yelled.

"Dude, I'm eating!" Stan added.

Kenny shrugged. "What? I'm talking about the milk carton. See," He started to knock his knuckles on the carton. "It's a very hard surface and the pigment is also white." He said trying to sound like one of those cheesy narrators from the discovery channel.

I rolled my eyes at Kenny's comment. A few seconds later, Cartman kicked his foot under the table. Butters jumped up at the sudden feeling.

"Ow. Eric, did you kick me?" Butters said rubbing his knee.

"Oh not you." He kicked his leg under the table again and this time I jumped. Either Cartman's has really strong legs or he has the hardest shoes in history.

"Ow. Shit dude, what are you wearing? Cleets?" I groaned rubbing my lower leg.

Cartman didn't verbally respond, he made a sudden eye movement for me to meet him in the hallway.

"I'll be right back.." I said as Cartman and I made our way out the lunchroom. The rest of the guys looked at each other and shrugged.

Once Cartman and I made it to the hallway, he grabbed my arm and led me to the Janitor's Closet after making sure no one could see us. As we walked inside, Cartman closed the door and pulled the string to the light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Why'd you bring me in here?" I asked.

"I don't know," He started approaching me. Closer and Closer. "Maybe I miss my Jew.." He said holding my waist and pressing his lips against my neck. My face instantly started to turn red. I don't know why but I suddenly felt embarrassed from this attention. The embarrassed in the good way, I'm not sure if that makes sense.

"This is exactly what I need. You and Stans partners for that dumb project so I probably won't see you as much." He said breaking the kiss and looking deep into my eyes like he did the last time. His lips made it's way down to mine. He held my waist as his tongue invaded through my lips.

As we where messing around, he sat me on top of a shelf. My legs were now wrapped around his body. He started to undo my orange coat. I have a horrific feeling of what he's trying to do but every time Cartman kisses me, I'm stunned. I feel like I'm on mute all the time or something. Like I'm under his trance.

Once he finally took off my Orange coat and pinned me against the wall, It was on.


	4. Chapter 4: Janitor's closet

As Cartman pinned me to the wall, he started to undo my pants buckle while kissing my neck. It didn't take long for my "thrid leg" to defy gravity and stand up. Cartman started to stroke my manhood up and down slowly. I let a quiet moan slip through my lips as he did this. I was so hard right now, I almost forgot the guys were waiting for us in the lunchroom. As long as they don't know where we are, It doesn't matter. Cartman nibbling on my neck feels like heaven on Earth.

As he was doing this I suddenly noticed something.

"Cartman, what if someone walks in on us?" I asked breathlessy.

"I'd make them watch." He mumbled inbetween kisses to my neck.

"Come on." I said looking at him.

"Fine. If you're that paranoid." He got a really heavy looking crate and pushed it aganist the door so no one would just barge in. Once he was done, he continued to pin me aganist the wall and send pleasure to my neck.

Right now he has me squished between the wall and his body. So close, I could feel his erection growing as it's poking at my jeans. Once he finally broke the kiss, he pushed me down to my knees. I hesistantly raise my fingers to his belt buckle. I'm so hard right now, it's probably making me do these things. Before I could barley even touch it, he moved his torso away. He chuckled as a groaned in frustration.

He slowly walked over to the far end of the closet. It's like he was doing everything in grandpa speed. He now wants to take his precious time to do shit. He's moving around boxes and materials.

"Oh God, Cartman. Whatever you're looking for, make it faster.." My groaned.

All this waiting was frustrating, but I think thats that point. He wants me to be horny for a while until I become crazy.

"You really are anxious for my body aren't you, Kyle?" He smirk while holding a black rag. He finally made it back to me and wrapped the towel around my eyes. I was now blindfolded and alone in a room with Eric Cartman. I don't know weather to be turned on or terrified.

I heard something like two metal objects clack together.

"I hope you're hungry, Kyle." He whispered. I suddenly felt long and hard substance in my mouth. Cartman held the back of my head to make me take in deeper. Of coarse it didn't take me long to figure out what the object was.

I leaned my head back and lick the tip of his shaft. I loved theway his soft skin felt on the tip of my tounge. Even though I couldn't see anything, I knew he was enjoying this. The way he moaned in satisfaction. The way he slowly stroked my red hair.

"Jesus, Kyle.." He moaned.

I soon slid the whole thing in my mouth, taking him deep into the back of my throat and moaning creating more pleasure. Cartman threads his fingers in the strands of my hair and soon squeezes them tightly. I soon began to run my hands up and down his erection. I made my hands go the opposite direction as my mouth went, matching the rhythm perfectly.

Cartman suddenly pulls my head back from his cock. He then places his sack in my mouth. I start to suck on it gently at first, then harder. I put both in my mouth to give each one equal attention. As I'm sucking, I twirl my tounge around and brush my tounge aganist his skin. I can hear Cartman making happy moans while throwing his head back.

Once he feels he's about to cum, he takes his balls out my mouth and lets his warm seed spew on my face. I slowly stick my tounge out to taste his seed. I've never actually known how it taste. Hell, I've never even tasted my own. It was pretty thick with a sort of saltiness.

Cartman helped me up to my feet again. He turned me over so now the front of my body is facing the wall. He pins my arms aganist the wall again and leaves them there for a brief moment. I suddenly heard another clicking sound as he felt around in his pocket. I felt something cold and hard clamp around my wrists and onto another object. Whatever the object was, it was pretty heavy, so I couldn't move a muscle.

I felt as though I was a chained prisoner, waiting to be punished. Cartman undid my pants and pulled down my jean and underwear, simutaniously. My breathing increased as I prepared myself for his sudden action..But nothing happened. I did feel something. Just not the feeling I was expecting.

I suddenly felt something cold aganist my rear. Cartman was softly running up and down. I started to get goosebumps around my body. I loved the fact that Cartman wasn't the predictable type. You never know what he's going to do next. He suddenly flips the objects over and it started to feel sharp. Like a..Knife.

He flicked his wirst and I abruptly cry out in pain at this new feeling. I felt the cool air hit my now bruised skin. He bent over and licked the blood coming from the new wound.

It's painful. But it's the good kind. As I moved the handcuffs around my wrist felt tighter. I love the way it dug and clamped down on my wrist. I didn't know why but the feeling of me being unable to move any part of my body felt like a huge turn on. God I probably sound like a huge kinky slut but Cartmans making me this way. I can't even deny.

Once he kept doing the cut then lick routine, he parted my cheeks and I felt him slid two fingers in my entrance. He smeared a slippery substance inside a few times. The liquid smelled like strawberries.

After he was finished, he pressed his head against my entrance. I soon found my toes digging into my shoes and my nails digging into my palms as I tightened my fist.

He soon jammed his whole erection into my entrance. I winced in slight pain at the new feeling. Cartman seized my hips and thrusted back and forth in and out of me. His moans in pleasure filled the tiny room. As he thrusted, he felt my cock and started to stroke me with his hands. I bit my lip to try to quiet myself down from this feeling, but it was like pulling teeth.

"God. You're so fucking tight.." Cartman groaned. My soft cry in pain soon mellowed into plesurable moans. Cartman suddenly started to pick up his speed a bit more.

"Ohh..H-harder, Cartman.." I manage to say, breathlessly.

Cartman follows through, pounding me deeper inside. His fingernails dig into my hips as mine claw on the chipped wall. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as Cartman rocked back and forth inside me at a hard pace. I began to rock my body back aganist his thrust.

We both moan together until what feels like forever. Cartman was hitting spots perfectly which led me into a screeching orgasm. Seconds go by until Cartman explodes on my rear. He finally pulls out of me and takes long, deep breaths. He bends down and licks up the excess sperm from my rear until it's is dry and clear.

Once he was done, Cartman finally removed the blindfold from my eyes and removed the handcuffs. I rubbed the red bruised mark on my wrist from the handcuffs. I was sweaty, and exhausted. Cartman sat on the floor and breathed heavily. I sat next to him, side by side.

"Oh my..." I breathed.

"Yeah. Who knew you had a kinky side, you uptight Jew."

"Whatever."

Cartman suddenly sat up. "What? No 'fuck you, fatass.' or 'fat turd'?"

I giggled breathlessly. "I feel to good to rip on you right now."

"I didn't know the little things like that would get you to stop being so uptight."

"Little things? You handcuffed me, blindfolded me, and sent a cut mark on my ass."

Cartman chuckled. "Lets just call that a souvenir. Everytime you look at that mark on your ass, it'll remind you of this moment." He said putting an arm around me.

"So basically, you branded me."

"Like I haven't done worse things to you in the past." He started to nudge my shoulder.

"So true." I looked at my watch on my arm. "We should probably get back to the lunchroom before people send a search party."

Cartman nodded and we both got up from the floor. He peeped his head out to see if anyone was around. Once he knew the coast was clear, we exited out of the janitor's room.


	5. Chapter 5: Lie

I guess me and Cartman took a pretty long time in the Janitor's closet because by the time we got back, lunch was over. We started to walk down the empty hallway, making our way back to Mr. Garrison's room.

"Probably your fault for doing things in grandpa speed. We could have made it." I teased nudging his shoulder.

"It's not my fault that it takes me almost two hours to cum." He replied, stroking his own ego. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

Once we made it to Mr. Garrison's room the room was empty. Except for Mr. Garrison who was grading papers at his desk.

"That was weird. I think everyone's at recess right now." I informed.

"Probably." Cartman walked down the hall and I followed.

As we walked side by side, I felt the urge to want to hold Cartman's hand. I just want to hold his hand and lock our fingers together. Like how couples do on those click flick movies. I knew I couldn't hold hands because kids at this school are like ninjas. Even though they aren't around, they can see you and it dosen't take long for the gossip to spead around so now everyone and their mother's know your business.

Me and Cartman both swore to eachother that it would be our little secret. Right now I'm 100 percent in on it now than what I was before. If anyone found out about the activities in the Janitor's closet, I don't think anyone would let us live it down. My mom would probably yell at me, Stan would barf on me, and Kenny would...Probably enjoy it.

Once we finally made it to the double doors, leading to the open field Cartman looked at me.

"You're face is red and you still looked pretty flushed." I held on to my cheeks. He was right. They felt warm and red like it was obvious what we've done.

Cartman walked to a nearby water fountain and flicked the cold water on my face.

"Cartman what are you doing?" I said rubbing the water from my eyes.

"Making you seem less guilty."

He's probably just as guilty as me. Or maybe more guilty. Out of that whole scene, I was more like the victim here. After he was done flicking water on me, I wiped the excess water from my face, using my shirt.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Fucking sexy." He smirked while looking me up and down.

I gave him a playful death stare. "Come on."

"Okay you don't look AS guilty as you did before." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine lets just go." My hands pushed the heavy doors open and soon we were outside with the others.

Once I got out far enough, I saw Stan and the others from lunch tossing the football around. I approached Stan as he caught the football.

"Hey Stan." I said tapping his shoulder. He turned around and faced me.

"Oh hey, Kyle." He greeted and went into his coat pocket. "Here. Can you take the egg for a moment?" He said handing it to me.

"Oh okay." I'm actually glad he did that. Wouldn't want it to get smushed while he was playing sports.

We started to have a conversation as Stan tossed the football back and forth.

"So what happened to you at lunch? You totally spaced us, dude."

"Oh um. I had to go to the principal's office." I lied. God I hate lying to this guy. It's like pulling teeth.

"Ohh shit. What did you do?" Stan laughed.

I put my hands in my pockets trying to look non-chalant. "Uh nothing. You know, me and Cartman's typical drama. I'm a stupid Jew, he's a retarded fatass."

Token laughed a bit. "You guys argue like you're married or something."

I made a fake look of disgust. "Oh sick, dude. No way!" The thought of me ever marrying Eric Cartman? I feel like my life would be a never ending sitcom.

"So Eric nudged you so you guys could go to the principal's office together?" Butters asked.

"Cartman voluntarily going to Principal Victoria?" Craig spoke.

I couldn't help but feel like everyone started to turn their attention towards me. "Um yeah. Shocking isn't it?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Wow. That's strange."

Just in case anyone decided to speak again, I rambled my brain trying to find other lies and excuses for not coming straight back to the lunch room. There was an abrupt silence until Stan spoke again.

"So anyway, Kyle. Wanna meet me at my house afterschool?" Stan asked.

"Oh sure." I responded quickly. I was just happy he changed the subject. I didn't think I could keep lying to them.

He tossed the football back to Clyde who tossed it to Token. There was a long pause between us until Stan spoke up.

"I mean, unless you're not too busy with Cartman." His face suddenly looked serious. He looked at me, his lips straight as a line with his judging eyes.

I felt as though my heart just stopped and the cold air ran through my stiff body. After he said that, the worst cast senarios started running in my mind. What if he saw us? What if someone told him? What if he knew I was lying this whole time? What if he knew we kissed in the locker room? What if...

Oh God Cartman was right. I am too paranoid. Once I know I've done something that I know no one else would approve of, I start feeling jumpy and anxious. I tried to avoid eye contact with him but he kept looking at me. I'm not sure if he even blinked yet!

I didn't say anything. I was just frozen as I looked into his brown eyes.

"Uh.." I managed to say. That was all I could say with the limited amount of breath my lungs were giving me.

After a few seconds, Stan's serious face mellowed into a playful smile.

"Ha ha. I'm just fuckin' with you, Kyle," He said catching the football and patting my back. "Kenny, go long!" He yelled and threw the football across the field

That was so not funny. He nearly had my scared to death. I decided to play along and laugh at his comment so he won't know I took it personally. For all he knows, Me and Cartman hates eachother. And that's how I want to keep it.


	6. Chapter 6: Stan's secret

After school was finally over, me and Stan took the bus to his house since I agreed to meet him there. Of coarse, Cartman didn't seem too thrilled.

"I'll text you when I get home." I told him before leaving.

"Whatever. See you then, Jew." He said playfully punching my chest and walking the other direction.

Once the bus finally dropped me and Stan off at his house, Mrs. Marsh opened the door for us.

"Hi mom." Stan said walking pass her.

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh." I greeted.

"Hi boys. Let me know if you guys need anything." She said walking into the kitchen.

Me and Stan nodded and went upstairs to him room. Once we arrived, Stan closed the door and tossed his phone and jacket on his bed. I took off my jacket and put it on the back of his computer chair. I sat on the computer chair and Stan sat on the bed.

"Oh by the way, here." I said tossing him the egg back.

"Dude don't throw it." He said catching it.

"I wanted to see it you catching that football all day paid off." I laughed.

Stan rolled his eyes playfully and sat it on his bed.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Actually, I'll be right back. I gotta go help my mom with something." Stan said getting up and exiting the room.

Once I heard the door closed, I sat at his computer desk for a few seconds before I heard something vibrate. I looked around the room and then at his bed. I noticed Stan's phone was doing the vibrating. I picked up the phone and looked at the screen. I noticed it was a text..From Wendy. Before I would even put it back down, It vibrated again and again.

That probably can't be good. I'm more into guys, obviously. But even I can tell that if a girl is texting you like that, you might as well punch yourself in the balls because she's so mad, she's texting you like her fingers are on fire. I put the phone on the bed as it vibrated. I wanted so desperately to see what she was saying, but I don't want to be nosy.

After the vibration stopped, the phone's message light started blinking. Indicating, the message is still unread. I took a deep breath and without even thinking, I picked up the phone. I pressed the message icon.

'3 unread messages.' It read. They were all from Wendy. I cautiously pressed her picture and read the printing.

'Really Stan? This is a load of BS.. -_-" - WT

'How long have you even felt this way!? Have you been using me the whole time?.. I should kick ur throat in!' - WT

Well no one ever accused Ms. Wendy of being a non-violent lady. I scrolled down to the last message she sent.

'You just used me as a cover up!?..Wow man. Don't expect me to keep this a secret you butt licker. D: ' - WT

Stan has a secret too? I may sound like a hypocrite right now, but I'm kind of pissed he didn't tell me. We're suppose to be best friends. As much as I want to bring this up, I can't. I'll just leave as is.

I suddenly heard Stan's footsteps coming up the stairs. I noticed I still had the phone in my hand. Before he stepped one foot inside, I quickly tossed the phone back on the bed and tried to act natural like I was messing with my fingernails of something. Anything to make me seem innocent.

"Sorry about that. I'm back." He said once he made it back to the room.

"Oh. You're good. Your phone vibrated." I told him.

He looked down and picked up his phone. "Hm. That's odd, the notification light would usually be blinking." He mumbled.

I chewed my bottom lip. Crap, I forgot about the light. Good thing he didn't say anything else. As he checked the messages Wendy sent, he rolled his eyes and his fingers tapped the screen to reply. He stared at the device for a long while. I don't know if he was thinking about something or re- reading what he sent. I never know what goes on in that boy's mind. Once he was done, he tossed the phone back on his bed. He took a seat and turned to face me.

"So what's goin' on?" I asked nonchalant.

Stan sighed. "Girlfriend troubles. Or should I say, ex- girlfriend troubles."

"You broke up with Wendy?" I said sitting up in my chair. "Why?"

"Come on, Kyle. Don't act clueless." He mumbled.

"I'm not acting." I said confused.

He grabbed the phone from his bed once more and brought up the message from Wendy. He faced the screen to me so I could read it.

"It says the messages were read." He pointed on the screen. My heart suddenly dropped and my eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, Stan. It was me." Stan sighed and put the phone in his pocket. "Well you have a secret you didn't tell me. And we're suppose to be best friends." I continued crossing my arms and standing up.

Stan chuckled and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I should let it be known." He stood up to face me.

"You figured me out, Kyle. I do have a secret. I should have told you because you're my best friend." He said folding his arms behind his back.

"Then whats the secret?" I asked.

"The secret is.." He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I want us to be more that just best friends.."


	7. Chapter 7: I'm sorry

My eyes widened in surprise. My heart dropped down to the floor and the amount of oxygen in my lungs felt limited. I felt as though after he said those words, the world just went in slow motion. He still had his arms around my waist. I didn't even have the strength to move away. I guess that explains why Wendy was so pissed off.

I saw his lips moving, but I nothing came out. It was as though the shockiness took over my body. He was talking and talking. After he was done, he took a pause and smirked at me.

I was utterly frozen. I didn't know what to say. Hell, I don't even know what he said!

After a while, he let go of my waist and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and looked down. I just stood there. Motionless.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get that out." He sighed with his eyes still closed.

I gulped hard and stammered. "I-I Stan?" That was all I had the breath to say. What the fuck can I say?

"Look, I know this is all pretty abrupt. But I couldn't hold this inside any longer. We've been friends for a really, really long time. During those years I felt myself growing on you. I like you and I don't care what your gender is,"

I still said nothing else. Stan started to walk to the other side of the room with his back towards me.

"And..That's why I broke up with Wendy today. I couldn't concentrate on the relationship because I was too busy concentrating on you. I'm pretty sure I paid more attention to you than her," He turned back to face me.

"I want to be with you, Kyle. I always have." He admitted.

I took a long, long pause. I looked down at the dark blue carpet and closed my eyes. I can't believe he actually felt that way. He is a really great actor. But I can't do this. I've always thought of Stan as a friend and nothing more. I love Stan but strictly as a friend. I love Cartman one hundred times more than a friend.

After my long pause, I finally felt the courage to speak.

"Stan. This is all really, really nice of you..But I can't do this." I admitted.

He held onto my shoulders. "I know we use to make gay jokes in the past but now I finally understand how true love feels. Thought I did when I was dating Wendy, though I always felt I was missing something."

I softly brushed his hand off my shoulders. "I just can't, Stan."

"Why not?" He asked looking sad. I couldn't tell him about me and Cartman but I also didn't want to hurt his feelings but giving him a false and crappy answer. I was sick of lying. It was as though it was eating me alive.

"Look Stan, I have to go." I said grabbing my jacket to leave.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the door. "I want a real answer." His hands slid from my wrist to my hands. He now had his hand locked with mine.

"I'm sorry, Stan..I can't tell you." I mumbled sadly.

"So I'm not the only one that's keeping secrets? You hypocrite." He said letting go of my hand.

"No I mean. I want to tell you but I can't." I pleaded.

" 'But we're suppose to be best friends.' Don't you remember saying that?" He said mimicking my voice as if I was some high- pitched girl.

"I don't talk like that. Every bone in my body wants me to tell you-"

"Then tell me. Why can't you feel this connection?" He asked locking his brown eyes with mine.

"Because..I-"

"Because you don't "Swing" that way?" He said cutting me off.

"No."

"Do you love someone else?"

I took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes. I do have a deep care for another human being."

"Then who?"

"I-I can't date you because..I-I'm dating Cartman."

Stan's mouth dropped down to the floor. He looked about as shocked as I did when he admitted his secret about me. He looked as though he just saw a dog walk on it's hind legs or something. I know Cartman might be pretty pissed but Stan's been my friend for the longest I could ever remember. And he was right, I was being a hypocrite. I was a lying hypocrite and that's not being a good friend to someone that stuck by you through all these years.

I already felt bad about breaking his heart by finally fessing up but I feel even worse for keeping this from him. I should have known better than to keep the secret. If everyone else in the world hated me, Stan would have still stayed by my side. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care what sexuality I was.

After a long agonizing silence from Stan, he finally spoke up. "Y-you're dating Cartman? Are you fucking with me?" He asked.

"Nope..I shit you not."

He turned away from me and scratched the back of his head. "Wow. You..Lied to me, Kyle."

"I know. I had to keep the secret." I said softly.

"You're dating Cartman? Cartman gave you AIDS, called your mom a bitch, tried to kill you, stuff you in a meat locker, and be-little you and your family on a daily bases. And you're okay with dating that physco- path?!" The sudden volume of his voice caught me off guard.

"I know it sounds crazy but people change, Stan. And Cartman has."

"And not only that you lied to me! Countless times. Not to mention you ditched me yesterday. Where did you guys really go? Make out in the bathroom? Or do you prefer not to tell me again?"

"Stan I'm sorry, okay. I never even meant for this to happen. I've been wanting to tell you but Cartman said that I-"

"Cartmans already ordering you around? Forcing you not to tell your best friend about YOUR personal life. I doubt you guys have been dating for a month and he's already controlling you!"

"No he's not! I was in on the plan too! I made the decision."

I suddenly heard the door swing open. There stood, Mrs. Marsh with a glass of lemonade in her hand

"Boys, what all this noise?" She asked. Stan ignored her question and continued to yell.

"So you were in on lying to me?! You were in on Cartman's plan."

I put my hands in my face to avoid myself from crying. Every time I yell I start to get emotional. Especially If I know I'm hurting someone. And especially if it's someone I can about.

"Stan stop it. You don't understand, Goddamit!" I said as my face started to turn red.

"I don't even care anymore! And to show you how much I don't," He picked up the egg and smashed it with his hands. "Fuck this project with you!" He threw the destroyed egg on the floor.

"Stanley watch your mouth!" Mrs. Marsh said as she was speculating.

"Fine.." I quickly grabbed my jacket from the computer chair. I brushed passed Mrs. Marsh and stormed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Camera

I'm not really sure what happend after I stormed out. As soon as I got home I locked myself in my room and fell asleep. I guess I made one hell of an entrance because my mom had been trying to get me to open the door for the longest. My face was red and I had my fist balled so hard, my fingernails dug in the palm of my hands. It's already bad enough Stan pissed at me, I don't need anyone else telling me I'm making a bad decison. Why is everyone suddenly interested in me and my decison making?

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate underneath me. I reached under my covers and saw it was Cartman. Oh that's right. I told him I'd call him after I left Stan's. As much as I love Cartman, I really, really don't feel like talking. But I've decided to answer anyway. I cleared my throat a little before pressing answer.

"H-hello?" I said trying to make sure my voice didn't sound too weary.

"Sup? Wow you sound shitty." He said chuckling over the phone.

"Thanks. I came back from Stan's house like about an hour ago. I could have called you earlier but I fell asleep." I admitted.

"You just pulled one of my numbers. And it's fine."

"Well I guess you got your wish. Me and Stan probably won't be communicating much." I said trying to hold back on the anger I felt growing in my voice. I didn't want Cartman to get the wrong idea.

"How come? Being an ass wipe like usual?" He asked.

"I um. I'll tell you at school tommorrow." I felt as though I needed to wait until the next day. I already feel as though I have enough people on my case. Of coarse Cartman is now one of the only few people I could trust now so I don't think I would need to worry about him much.

After a while of talking to Cartman on the phone, I began to go back to sleep. After a bad day has happened, sleeping through it makes me feel better..Until I wake up.

The next day, I shifted my backpack and trudged to the bus stop. Once I got there, I noticed it was only three. It was only me, Cartman, and Kenny. Normally Stan would be here before me considering his house is closer to the bus stop. I'm actually kind of relieved and sad Stans not there. I'm sad because I've been thinking about wanting to apologize for the longest. I'm relieved because I know the tension would be awkward around Cartman. And no one wants that.

I approached the bus stop and stood in between Kenny and Cartman. I stretched my arms out and yawned. I don't think I even got much sleep last night.

"Wow. You look tired." Kenny said.

"I am. Have any of you guys seen Stan? Or do you know if he's coming?" I asked looking around.

"He's not coming. He texted me this morning." Kenny said holding his phone in his hand. "He sounds like he must have been pissed about something."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Taking off school as if he's the one that didn't get sleep last night. Or he might have taken off to avoid tension as well. As I said before, I don't know what goes through that boy's mind. After a few seconds of silence, Cartman spoke.

"So Kyle, you still never told me what happened? I started getting worried." He said. His last statement suddenly made me feel an inch better. I caused Eric Cartman to worry about me? I will hold that for the rest of the day. Anything to make my mood better. I already knew he was recalling from yesterday night. I felt as though it was too soon to speak of it though.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you soon. Today." We started to look into each other's eyes and smile a bit. I would have kept it up until a sudden voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ah hem.." Kenny said clearing his throat and staring at us. Shit, I forgot he was standing right there. I quickly looked away from Cartman's glance.

"You two seem...Friendly." He said looking up from his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Umm yeah." I said awkwardly. Thankfully the bus was pulling up before he could say anything else.

Once I got on the bus got seemingly quiet. That was pretty awkward, even for this school. I also noticed something else too. Like the feeling of someone watching you in a mean cold demeanor and this time, it's not Cartman.

Once the bus pulled up in front of the building, I exited the bus with Kenny and Cartman. We made it to Mr. Garrison's room which was also quiet. This quietness is starting to bug me. Cartman walked in first, then Kenny, then me.

When I walked in I could see Wendy. She had her purple hat slightly over her eyes but I could tell she could still see me. Her lips where as straight as a line and it looked as though her eyes didn't blink. Almost as if she was frowning at me. I'm guessing this has something to do with those text messages she sent to Stan.

After a while of her having her eyes locked on me, Mr. Garrison walked in the class with a small stack of papers.

"Okay class now it's time for me to check your projects." He went around the room to check people's eggs. By the time he finally got to me, I had my head resting on my head.

"Kyle do you have yours?" He asked.

"No. Stan has it." I didn't feel like mentioning that Stan destroyed our project out of anger then that would be something else to worry about. Seems as though this is just not my week. I lost my bestfriend, I'm probably going to get an F for the semester, and people are acting like silent zombies around me. What's next?

Suddenly the classroom door opened a little. Principal Victoria peeped her head through the slightly ajar door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Garrison. Could I see Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman in my office? Now." She said. Mr. Garrison nodded and signal for us to go. Just when you thought people where starting to take their attention away from you. When you get called to the Principal's office, you might as well have a giant spotlight on you because everyone's watchin'.

Me and Cartman got up from our seats and walked with Ms. Victoria down the hall.

"Goddamn.." Cartman mumbled. "What did I do this time?" He asked to her.

"You will see once we get there." She said sharply.

Oh God. I don't like this. This may be normal for Cartman but for me, It feels like Hell. I rarely ever get sent to the principal's office. I wonder what she's thinking. What if Stan told people? Or it could have been Wendy.. I feel like everyone is a victim right now. Hell, what if it was Kenny? He saw what we did at the bus stop. He could have told Butters or Clyde. Shit! Butters or Clyde can't keep a secret!

"Kyle are you okay?" Cartman asked as we walked.

I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself down. I really need to take a chill pill. Maybe we're not even in trouble. If she did know about me and Cartman, she can't punish us. That would be homophobic and disrespect to students. Maybe this time things will be fine. I hope.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied. Once we made it to her office, she opened the door and sat at her desk. Me and Cartman sat at the two chairs in front of her.

"I brought you two in here because I want to discuss something." She began

"Whatever happened, it's probably all Stan's fault." Cartman blurted out. I nudged his shoulder.

"I highly doubt Stan has anything to do with what I'm about to say," She turned a monitor to our direction but it was turned off. "This is a monitor I keep in my office to watch security cameras in the school.."

Me and Cartman looked at each other. Neither one of us knew why she was sharing this with us. Cartman spoke up.

"And you're showing us this..Why?" He asked.

Principal Victoria took a deep breath and turned the monitor back facing her. "We just so happened to have a camera in the Janitor's closet.."

And that, boys and girls, Is how my heart fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Touch

I felt as though the world just..Stopped. I was frozen in my chair as if I was glued to it. I felt just like I did with Stan. I could see her lips moving but no words came out. I would be totally fine if I just passed out right now. Anything to avoid confrontation. She now has her head resting on her head in defeat.

"Kyle I'm mostly shocked at you. You're a great student and..."

After that, I kind of zoned out I didn't care nor did I know what she was saying. I just hope this would be over soon. God, why didn't I think of this. Of fucking coarse there cameras in the school. I feel like beating myself up. Like I physically want to knock the embarrassment out of me.

I shifted my eyes over to Cartman and he looked plain as day. He had his head tilted slightly but he had no type of expression. I guess he's use to getting sent to the office for stupid, embarrasing, and just down right idiotic stuff he's done. Me, I'm shaking in my boots so much, I feel like Tweek with a gallon of coffee.

"...So we're are going to have to call your parents." She said once she was done with her speech. That last part felt like I've been hit with a pile of bricks.

"No. No. No!" I yelled, jumping from my seat. Cartman jumped a bit from my sudden action. "C'mon can't you just let this slide? One time. I did something I shouldn't have one measly time!"

"Kyle sit down. I'm sorry but I must inform a guardian. Something like this very unacceptable. This is a work place."

I took a deep breath and face palmed myself. "Oh my freaking God." I mumbled. This is just NOT my week. Goddamit! I feel like throwing a brick at someone.. I sat back down in my chair and slouched back in my seat. Principal Victoria turned to the phone sitting on her desk.

"This is nuts." I whispered to myself while closing my eyes.

Cartman looked over at me and slowly grabbed my hand causing me to look up. He locked his fingers with mine. He smiled and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Calm down, Kyle." He smiled looking in my eyes.

His hands were warm and soft. I smiled back at him warmly. It sure didn't take long for me to calm down after that. It's as if the warmness in his hand traveled to my heart. That may have sounded cheesy, but thats the truth. I held on to his hand the entire time Ms. Victoria was on the phone.

"Thank you, Cartman."

After my mom hears about this, I probably won't see Cartman as often. My mom has never really been too fond of Cartman but after this stunt, she's really gonna hate him. I don't know if you've noticed but, my mom tends to blame others for MY mistakes instead of blaming me. Sometimes that gets really frustrating but it also bails me out. But this time, Cartman will be the one she blames. I won't let her do it this time.

Ms. Victoria finally hung up the phone after the two phone calls. She put the phone back on the receiver and faced back to us. She sighed and folded her hands.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you. I will go over your punishments once your parents get here." She informed. Oh donkey balls, they're coming here? Why couldn't she just explain over the freaking phone?! Time to prepare for more humiliation.

Ms. Victoria stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back, boys. Don't move." She ordered and walked out of the office. I knew exactly what she was going to do, wait for our parents to come.

There was a silence between me and Cartman. We still had our hands locked with each other's. With him, I felt comfort. I felt as if I wouldn't have to worry about the judging eyes, the people constantly telling me how wrong I am. I wish it was just us. Me and Cartman.

"Well, it could be worse, Kyle." Cartman said speaking up. "Some of the kids at school could have seen it. Then we'd REALLY be fucked."

He had a point there. Last thing I would want is for anyone to see that.

"By the way, we're alone now. And you've still never told me." Rats! Sometimes I hate it when Cartman has great memory. Might as well time him now since my chances with him might be limited before this day is over.

"Oh..I-I told Stan." I admitted.

"Wait, why?"

"Cartman...You gotta promise not to flip out." I said as my voice was barley above a whisper.

"I won't. Just tell you freaking Jew." He said playfully squeezing my arm. "I wouldn't do anything to make your day even worse than it already is. The fatass probably would but..Eric Cartman won't."

I took a deep breath and spoke. "When I went to Stan's house..He confessed he had feelings for me. So he broke up with Wendy because he felt he was paying more attention to me than her."

Cartman didn't say anything, He just kept looking at me while still holding my hand. I'll take that as a good sign. If he was pissed, he would have been let go. I took this as a ticket to keep going.

"He got so mad when I told him about you. He started bringing up the things you did to me in the past. Like trying to kill and giving me AIDS. But I don't care what you did to me in the past or how many times you've screwed me over. Because I want to think about the future, with you. Not Stan."

Cartman scooted his chair closer to me. "You didn't need to keep that from me." He said with his lips inches from mine.

"I was afraid, you'd flip." I admitted

"No. Whats important is that you're here, with me. Yeah, I would have been pissed if you picked Stan. But you're here. So in reality, I'm the one that scored the sexy Jew rat." He put is arm around me and within a few moments, he pressed his lips against mines.

I was so surprised about how chill he was. Cartman was known for having anger problems and just wild in out. Maybe he still is but it takes a special person to bring out his sweetness.

As we kissed I heard the doorknob twist. Me and Cartman quickly pulled away from each other and tried our best to look natural. But we still never let go of each other's hand. Wow thats gotta be a record right there.

I looked up and saw my mom and Liane Cartman.

"Thank you for coming ladies." Ms. Victoria said sitting at her desk.

Before she could even start talking, my mom started to yell.

"What's going on? What did _he_ do this time?" She asked pointing to Cartman. "That boy is always causing trouble for Kyle. Time and time again."

Liane held Cartman's shoulders and stooped down to him. "Eric what did you do?" She said with that soft voice of hers.

"Do you want to tell them, boys?" Ms. Victoria asked.

I hesistated and gulped up the last of my pride and dignity. "The...Um..T-the security camera. It caught me and Cartman.." I stammered.

"Caught you doing what?" Liane asked. My mom put her hands on her hips impatiently.

I didn't answer. I looked down at my seat in silence. Ms. Victoria took this as an opportunity to speak.

"The security camera caught them.. Having "relations". " Ms. Cartman gasped. My mom clutched her heart as if she was about to pass out. "In the jantior's closet."

Ms. Cartman covered her mouth with both hands. My mom took a seat on a chair and rubbed her temples.

"Oh my God.." She gasped. "God, this is not happening." She mumbled.

"In the janitor's closet?" Liane asked in disbelief. She put her hands over her face.

"Of coarse, this will not be known to any of our students or staff. But as punishment, Eric and Kyle will be suspended for a week and a half from school." Ms. Victoria said softley.

"Kyle, how long have you been this way?" She said as if loving the same gender is just vile and gross.

"The..The moment I met Cartman." I said abruptly. Cartman did a barley noticable smile as he looked at me.

My mom shook her head in defeat. "No. I will not let you ruin my son!" She said pointing to Cartman. "We're leaving. Right now." She grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards the door, causing me to lose Cartman's grip.

"Mom let me go!" But we were already out the door. I hope to cherish Cartman's touch.

**I just want to take a moment and say thank you all so very much for all the nice reviews and the love and support. You're thoughts about my story really means the world to me and I am so so thankful to have such a wonderful audience. It really means a lot because I love to write stories or just fanfictions. Either way, I love what I do and your kind words is the exact motivation I need to keep going. I'm just a girl with a dream. 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Only one

My mom was silent throughout the entire car ride. So was I. I don't even know what she's thinking right now. Hurt, embarrassment, probably thinking about disowning me. I've learned life with my mother is like a ticking time bomb. You never when she will explode. I pretended to be looking out my window as she drove but in the corner of my eye, I was watching her. She had a straight face during the whole thing. She never even took her eyes from the road. I know that's something you're suppose to do but I really think that's just an excuse for her not to look at me.

Everyone once in a while, she would make these sudden noises. Like a random sigh or her clearing her throat. These may be just normal body functions, but I feel as thought she wants to say something. She just couldn't find the right words yet. The silence was really starting to bug me. Why can't she just yell at me and get it over with already? Instead of torturing me with her lack of verbal communication.

After a while, we finally pulled up in front of our house. My dad was still at work and Ike is still at he's preschool. So it's just me and her, unfortunately. Once she pulled up in the driveway, she put the car in park. Instead of getting out right away, she rested her head on her hands while covering her eyes. She sighed in defeat.

Right now, I'm just waiting for the time bomb to sound.

"Kyle.. I don't even know what to say." She admitted. "I didn't even-" She stopped in mid sentence.

After a while of more silence, I think she finally knew what to say.

"Why? How did you suddenly become attracted to.. The same sex?" She said while still covering her eyes.

"I don't know." I said flatly.

At first I thought she was crying, but then I heard her slightly chuckle. I shifted my eyes back and forth, confused.

"You don't know?" She finally looked up at me. I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. "You know what I think? You're just...Confused."

I suddenly looked up and made a face. I'm pretty sure I'm at the age now where I know how to make my own decisions quite comfortably. I started to feel slightly appaled. I'm not confused. I know what I want and I want to be with Cartman.

"What? I'm not confused." I felt my voice sounding sharp.

"I don't even want to hear it, Kyle. You've have never done this before. All your life, you've been into girls. You used to tell me about the crushes you had before. And now just out of the clear blue, you're into boys?" She shook her head. "I just don't want to believe it."

I rolled my eyes. "What is so bad about being into homosexuality? You act like it's a germ infested decease or something."

After 16 of being around my mom, I thought I knew her. I guess I was wrong.

"I never said that, Kyle. I'm just disappointing in you. Look at you! You used to be an honor roll student, Teachers barley had problems with you, and you do _That_? With that Cartman boy?"

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past! It's over. Dead and gone. I've learned to forgive people and move on!"

"Yes but Kyle, look at you. Mrs. Marsh told me about you and Stanley. You lost you're best friend, Threw your dignity in the garbage, And now I lost the son I thought I knew. And it's all because of _Him_!" Her voice croaked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm still the same Kyle! The same one you've known for 16 years."

She shook her head. "You are not the son I use to know. You've been lying this whole time.."

"So you hate me because I'm gay?" I asked.

"I don't care about you being..That way. I'm very disappointed. But I can learn to deal with it." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "However, I cannot deal with you being with Eric. That just can't happen."

That last part hit me so hard. I grabbed on to the door handle to keep myself from stumbling back in shock. I don't care if you hate every bone in my body. But you can't take Cartman from me.

"What do you mean it can't happen?" I said sharply.

"Kyle-"

"No. You can't dictate who I can and can't be with!"

"I can do what I want. I'm your mother!" She yelled. "Can't you see? He is slowly ruining your life! And you're okay with dating someone who disrespected you and your family!? I can't believe you. He disrespects us. Our religion. You're putting him before you're own family!"

"No.. Cartman feels like family to me. I have a deep love for him only. And I love family."

"He may be apart of the family in your mind. But he is NOT apart of us. I forbid it. And I forbid you from seeing him."

I scoffed and my mouth hung open. Before I could say anything else, she exited the car. I quickly hurried after her. This conversation is not over.

"So..So now you're going to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?" I yelled.

"He is a bad influence on you. I hate homosexuality but If I had to choose, I'd rather you date Stanley. Why not him? Why _Eric_?"

I groaned in frustration and covered my face. Did she really just advise me to pick Stan?

"You can't make me stop seeing Eric. We go to the same school!"

"I mean any place other than school. Who knows? He could leave you dead in a ditch somewhere! I will not trust him with my son."

Some of the neighbors started to stick their heads out the windows and walk outside because of our loudness. But I didn't care. I wanted to fight for what's right. And being with Cartman is what feels right.

"What if I see him anyway?" I said crossing my arms.

My mother's eyes widened in shock. To be honest, this is the first time I stood my ground to her. When I was little, I hated the sight of my mom when she was upset with me. Sometimes I felt as though I'd pee my pants. But not today. Keeping me from Cartman is like trying to keep a fish out of water. It hurts.

I could tell she was shocked by my answer because for the first time, I was willing to go against her word. She took a deep breath and tightened her lips.

"If you go against my word and go see him anyway..Then I will have no problem disowning you as my child."

This time it was my eyes that widened. I can't believe she'd actually do that. Cartman was right, even I could admit my mom can be a bitch sometimes. But this is nuts. I never knew she could stoop so low. There was an awkward silence between us. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers.

She was waiting for an answer. Her eyes told me to do what she says. Every bone in my body is telling me to do what she says..But my heart, is telling me something else. I walked closer to her.

"Well, I guess Ike is your only child now." With that being said, I rushed into the house. Leaving my shocked and depressed mother behind.


	11. Chapter 11: Calls

I had to storm out of there. I can't beileve the words coming out of her mouth. She's disowning me for having a boyfriend. I know Cartman can be rough around the edges but people can change. It makes me so frustrated that people seem to love to point out all the bad things Cartman has done in the past.

Why don't people try pointing out the good things for a change. Like the time we had to go through that ImaginationLand crap and that PigBearMan or whatever killed me. Cartman was the one that brought me back to life. Or when he saved me and my family from that smug storm when we moved to San Francisco. Yes, I eventually found out it was him.

I now locked myself in my bedroom. My mom took away my phone and deleted Cartman's number. I never bothered to learn his number because I always had it locked in my phone. I would have learned it if I known situations like this would happen.

Even though my door was closed, I could hear my mom telling my dad about what happened. She was practically screaming about how much of a shit head I am. She didn't actually call me a shit head but I feel like one. My dad started talking in a calm voice. Saying it's not that bad that I'm into homosexuality and if they truly did love me, they would stick by me. Prime example on why I enjoy my father's company so much more.

"Fine Gerald but, I have to think about this. This is not something you just shrug off. Our son is dating a physco path! And you're okay with this?" She yelled.

"I'm not happy about the episode at school but I can learn to accept the fact of our son being attracted to the same gender." He replied calmly.

"I just feel like I lost as a mother." I could hear her sniffle as if she was about to let in the water works. "My own son turned out this way? Dear God, why?"

I instantly buried the pillow on my face. I needed something to block out this madness. I really wish I could talk to Cartman right now. He is the exact person I need to put some pep in my step. He just makes me feel so much better about myself. When everyone looks down on me I still find him right by my side. If only I had his- Wait, I can call someone and they can give me his number.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I saw Kenny's number and pressed it instantly. I put the phone to my ear and waited. After about nine rings, his voicemail came on.

"Hey it's Kenny. Leave a fucking message."

I rolled my eyes and pressed end. I hate leaving voicemails. I don't know why. They can already see I called.

I scrolled down some more and saw Stan's number. I haven't spoken a word to Stan since the event at his house. I hesitantly pressed his number. I not only wanted to fine Cartman's number, but I feel as though I should be a man and apologize for lying. I need my best friend back. Hopefully, things will be normal between us since I know the truth.

After about four rings, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Um, hey Stan.." I greeted nervously.

"Oh hey.." He replied with an equal tone "What's goin' on?"

"I called to tell you that.. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you,"

Stan was quiet for a moment but I kept going.

"Stan, I never liked lying to you. I never even wanted to. I was just afraid if I told you, you'd look at me different. I was afraid it would cost us our friendship. And that was stupid of me because no matter how much crap we've been through together, you're still here. After all these years, you're still my friend..And I would love it if you were still here."

I took a deep breath. That was all I had to say. I felt like there is already too many people that's looking at me different and judging me so I might as well at least try to clean this mess up. One person at a time.

Stan took a deep pause and finally spoke. "I forgive you, Kyle. I will also apologize for flipping out. You and Cartman could date freely. I'm really sorry for making us possibly get an F for the semester too." He admitted.

I sighed and smiled slightly. "It's okay, Stan maybe Mr. Garrison will understand?"

"Yeah, we could ask him at school tomorrow."

"You probably won't see me tomorrow..Or the next day." I whispered.

"How come?" Stan asked.

"It's a really long story. Can I tell you later. I promise I'll tell you."

Stan chuckled slightly. "Okay. I believe you but I won't let you forget."

"Fair enough."

"So is that all?" He asked.

"Actually, um..I wanted to ask you if you just so happen to have Cartman's number?"

Stan scrolled through his contact list as he had me on speaker phone. "Umm, no I don't think so."

"Oh." I replied sadly. "Do you know anyone else with his number besides Kenny?"

Stan took a moment of silence to think. "I do believe Butters might have it."

"Butters has Cartman's number?" I asked awkwardly.

"He could. Check him out."

"Okay. Thanks, buddy." With that being said, we both hung up the phone.

I guess it would be somewhat normal and weird that Butters has his number considering he mostly uses Butters for the butt of his jokes. I guess I can't complain too much, I was the butt of his joke all the time and look who I'm dating. I started to scroll to Butters' number and pressed the call icon.

After about three rings, Butters answered the phone.

"H-hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Butters." I said.

"Hello. May I asked who's calling?"

"It's Kyle."

"Oh hey Kyle! I barley recognized you. You're voice sure does sounds deeper over the phone." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, Thank you?"

I heard him giggle a little on the other line. "So what can I help you with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you just so happen to have Cartman's number?"

"Hmm." He started to look through his contact list. "Oh yeah. I do. You want me to tell ya?"

"Yeah." I said. He started to call out the numbers. As did, I re-dialed the digits back into my phone. And hopefully this time I can remember it.

"Thanks Butters." I said.

"Oh wait Kyle. Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Are you and Eric really...Together?" He asked. I was kind of stunned he asked. Shit, If he knows then everyone must know. If a gossip started at school I highly doubt Butters was the first to know about it.

I closed my eyes and hesitantly responded, "Yes. We're a couple now." I was expecting him to judge me like everyone else. Even though Butters is a really kind hearted guy, he is still capable of having his moments. Like his native Hawaiian moments.

He took a while to respond but eventually spoke up. "Oh. Well heck, Kyle good for you!" He cheered.

His response hit me like a ton of bricks. Did he say good for me?

"You're not freaked out?" I asked cautiously.

"Aw heck no. To be honest, I think you guys are pretty cute together." He admitted.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Eric can be rough around the edges but I guess it takes a special person to bring him out. I was really hoping the rumors were true. Eric seems happier."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Someone actually supported our relationship? Finally someone who didn't tell me how stupid I was or how much of an asshole Cartman was. Someone finally believed our love was a nice thing. I can't even get my parents to say that. Let alone talk to me anymore. I never thought a conversation with Butters could leave me smiling.

"Thank you Butters. That means a lot."

"Aw don't mention it. Welp have a nice rest of your day, Kyle!" He beamed.

"You too."

With that being said, he hung up the phone. I came to realize that Butters is way cooler than people gives him credit for. I actually thought Butters was pretty decent. I guess having compassion for other people is one thing we have in common.

After a while I started to dial Cartman's number. I quickly pressed the call icon. I could not wait to talk to him. Hearing his voice just makes my day shed so much light.

Apparently he might have felt the same way because after just two rings, he answered.

"Kyle?" He asked picking up the phone.

"Hey Cartman. I'm sorry about all this." I admitted.

"You didn't do a damn thing. Your mom goes above and beyond."

"Yeah, yeah just go ahead and say it. I know you want to."

Cartman sighed and spoke up. "Okay..Your mom was being a bitch."

"For once I kind of agree. I really wish I could see you. My mom won't let me even take a glance at you. She even threatened to disown me if I ever saw you."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't care."

"Kyle I'm actually starting to fell bad about all this. I made you lose your friend and family. I can't help but feel like I'm responsible for this." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Cartman, it's not your fault. Me and Stan are slowly repairing our friendship now. I don't really know about my mom at this point. But nevertheless, I would kill to be with you right now."

Cartman smiled a little and began to speak again. "Same here. It's a bum without you keeping me sane." Cartman took a sudden pause as if he was thinking about something.

"Oh Kyle. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. But keep your phone around after about 12:00am."

"Dude what are you gonna do?" I asked cautiously.

"Trust me. I will make sure you're good." He advised.

"Uh okay then."

"Good. I love you, Kyle."

I instantly smiled with joy. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12: Away

I heard someone in the back of my house. Like someone was in the alley. I figured it was a squirrel or some homeless guy rumaging through our dumpster. It was about 1:00 in the morning and I'm still up. I guess there's no reason in sleeping if I don't have to go to school tomorrow. Before everyone went to sleep, my dad came in my room for a "Father- Son chat" as he called it. But really, he's just curious to know what was happening. I'm more open with my father than my mom. At least my dad didn't go crazy and jump to conclusions.

He sat with me on my bed as we talked.

"Kyle. I just want to know what's going on with you and school." He said.

As much as I like talking to my dad, I really didn't want to talk about this. I'm tired of trying to explain myself over and over. But he is my dad so I guess he deserves to know.

"Nothing is going on. It is nothing major going on, mom is just blowing everything out of proportion." I mumbled while my head on my hand.

"So, what happened in the janitor's closet isn't that big of a deal?"

I bit my tounge. Of course that's a big fucking deal. To be honest, I was trying my hardest to aviod that conversation. I mean do I really have to explain why? It's embarrassing. Try to picture yourself doing that but this time, your parents walks in on you. It's that embarrassing times four.

"I mean with me and Cartman."I replied quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh. As your father, I have to be there to support you one-hundred percent." He cleared his throat. "However, I really don't know about you dating that boy."

Here we go again with the, 'Oh Cartman's an ass hole, You deserve so much better, Why not Stan?' Or what ever bullshit that peoples been saying lately. I'm really getting sick of the re-runs.

"I'm just saying, I highly suggest watching yourself," He continued. I remained silent and kept my thoughts inside. "Just look where he comes from. His mother, Lianes not perfect..If you know what I mean. Have you ever thought he might cheat on you?"

Oh so just because his mom's a slut, he must be one, right? That makes perfect sense. My mom's a paranoid, over- exaggerating physco. You don't see me knocking down doors I shouldn't. But I just kept listening, trying to avoid making yet another person pissed at me.

"I know your first love feels like the only love. But there are so many other people around here. You just need some more growing up to do. I'm not going to yell at you like your mother, but atleast listen to what I'm saying." He patted my back and exited out of the room.

Once he was finally out, I closed my door back. Oh yeah I listened...And shoved up my ass. I don't understand what he was trying to accomplish in that talk but whatever it was, It didn't work. Nothing anyone can say can work. It doesn't take a super genius to figure that out.

After that talk, I layed down in my bed up until now. I kept hearing that rumaging sound. When it finally became, unbearable, I got up and looked out my window. I didn't see anything. Just when I was about to close my curtains, suddenly Cartman popped out of nowhere, scaring the life out of me.

I screamed slightly and jumped back. "Cartman what the hell!" I whispered loudly holding my chest.

"Did I startle you?" He asked all innocently. I rolled my eyes and opened the window for him to come in.

"Yes and is that my dad's ladder?" I asked. Cartman nodded.

"How did you get in his tool shed? There's a lock on it."

"I...Have my ways."

He looked around my room. "Nice place." He commented.

"You've been here before right?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not really. You hated me so you never invited me."

Point there. Although I never actually hated him. I just really REALLY disliked him. He walked over and took a seat on my bed.

"So what was the surprise?" I asked leaning on my wall.

Cartman stood up in enthusiasum. "Me and you..Are going to elope."

I widened my eyes and tilted my head. I was in a state of shock and somewhat flattered. He wanted to elope with me? Wow as if this day couldn't get more..Interesting. But it can't happen where way too young.

"E-elope?" I asked.

"Yes. It's obivious everyone is against this relationship. Your mom disowned you and the only way to cure our problems is to make our own happiness. Thus, getting away from the people that's hurting."

"Not everyone. Butters thinks our relationship is cute." I shrugged.

Cartman scoffed. "Well who cares about that fag? I mean people who actually makes an impact on our lives. Think about it Kyle. No more running. No more people telling us how morally wrong we are."

"I don't about this. Where would we go?" I asked.

"I have it all planned out, we're going to take a bus to Reno, Las Vegas."

I tilted my head again. "Why Reno?"

"Because..It's Vegas." He turned around to a duffle bag he brought.

I took a long sigh I even said ealier Ifme and Cartman ever got married my life would be a never ending sitcom. Now it might be a never ending sitcom in Vegas? Oh God.

Once he turned back around to face me, he had two pieces of paper in his hands.

"These are tickets to get on the bus. One of me, one for you. And I got all of my money my mom's been saving for me for college" He said waving the peice of plastic in my face.

"Your mom let you use your college money to go to Reno?"

"...No." He said looking around.

I crossed my arms. "Eloping? I haven't even said I do. Let alone see a ring, yet."

Cartman sighed. "I will buy you a ring. Just come on you uptight turd.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Fine.. I still don't think this is a good idea. What if people notice we're gone?"

"Let them notice. Show them you will do anything to get what you want. It works with my mom."

Yeah because his moms a push over with an only child. I don't really think I have an advantage. He turned back to the duffle bag and threw it around his shoulder.

"So are you ready to do this, Kyle?" He asked.

I took a long pause and looked around at my room. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this.. And considering it! This is nuts. I can't go to Rhino. I guess my only options now are stay here and be miserable or have an adventure with Cartman. I sighed and looked at him.

"C-can I at least have more time to think about it?"

"You already thought enough, dear." He said grabbing my wrist and leading me towards the window. I didn't even try to yank my arm back. He was right. I need to learn to take risk in life. Maybe that's why I'm an "Uptight Jew". I'm just hoping through this whole thing, we could make it alive. Because with Cartman, that's a fifty percent chance.


	13. Chapter 13: Our last

**Thanks for the reviews. ;)**

I was so freaking tired, I don't even how I made it to the train station. My legs felt as though they were gonna give out any minute now. Cartman on the other hand, was wide wake. He's like a night owl. It is now 3:00 in the morning. So with out even asking, I jumped on Cartman's back and fell asleep on his shoulder. I made sure to fall right asleep so he can't object.

"God, Kyle you are about as heavy as a 40 pound Romanian girl." I heard him mumble.

I guess I'm pretty small for a guy my age. You now it's getting bad when Butters weights more than you. Carman gave the lady both of our tickets to enter the bus. Once we finally got on the bus, Cartman put me down on a seat next to his. We were pretty far from the door. Like almost in the back.

"Oh this bus so so crowed. I'm cramped up with freaks." Cartman looked around. "And a black guy just went in the bathroom." He said to me as if I was listening. I was half asleep with my head on my hands.

"Good for you, Cartman.." I mumbled. I'm telling you, If I was actually awake, I'd be enjoying this little eloping thing. But my body is telling me to enjoy when I wake back up with Cartman.

After what feels like a lifetime, I finally felt the bus start to pull off. I suddenly started to feel something vibrate in my pocket. I groaned and dug inside. I looked at the caller ID with my droopy eyes, It was Kenny. He's pretty late to be returning my call. I pressed answer.

"Kenny, I called you like four hours ago." I stated.

"Dude, where are you?" He asked abruptly.

"Why? Who's asking?"

"Your parents just left my house looking for you. They said your missing." He whispered in a tone that sounded as if he was worried.

"Don't worry about them. And DON'T tell them you go hold to me." I ordered.

"Just tell me where you are. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm with Cartman." I mumbled.

"Cartman? Why are you with Cartman?" He asked. Oh he's probably the only friend who I didn't tell yet. God, Kenny catch up.

"To make a long story short, Me and Cartman are dating." I said quickly. I really didn't feel like repeating how me and Cartman became a duo for the fifth time.

"What...The fuck?" He said. "H-how? You guys hate each other."

"I promise I'll you later. You just don't forget what I said."

"Fine. Later." With that being said, we both hung up.

I turned to Cartman who looked at me while he tilted his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You just gave orders to someone?" He chuckled.

"That was Kenny. Aparently, my mom and dad is already looking for me. Good luck with that, Sheila." I said putting my phone back in my pocket.

Cartman shot me a strange look and continued to look out the window.

.

Once I finally felt like I was just getting into my sleep, the bus suddenly felt odd. It wasn't riding smoothly like it was a few hours ago. I noticed we were on one of those highways with no walls or brackets, stuff like that. I finally opened my eyes a little more. I guess other people started to feel the same way too as they all held on to the arm rest for support.

"Hey the fuck are you doing?" Someone yelled to the driver. I leaned my body to the left to get a glance at the driver. It appeared as though he was struggling.

"Remain in your seats I got this!" He yelled. I turned to Cartman who was now asleep with his head leaning on the window. The driver appears as though hes trying to look at something while driving. That is when I suddenly felt nervous.

"Cartman." I said poking his chubby arm while I still had my attention up font. After a while, I heard something snap and fall to the ground. I stood up a little to get a closer view.

"Oh shit." The driver mumbled. Soon the vehicle started to drive faster and faster. I had no choice but to lean back in my chair. As the vehicle drove in what felt like a super sonic speed, The object that broke rolled to the back of the bus where me and Cartman was. I look down and my heart dropped as I saw the break petal, was not connected to the bus anymore.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

"The breaks broke!" The driver yelled.

"Cartman, wake-"

Soon the bus started to swirl around and twist and turn along the road. It didn't make it any better considering that there aren't any walls. Soon after the driver yanked the wheel to the left, hoping to stop it at such little cost. But instead the bus toppled over to the edge of the empy highway. Everyone started to scream as they soon felt the bus lean back, causing everyone to tople to the back rows. Oh crap, now these extra bodies is making the back of the bus heavier. The back of the bus hung over the edge while the front was still on the road.

During the tumble is when Cartman finally woke up.

"What's going on!" He yelled.

"Cartman, be still the bus could tip over and fall any mintue!" I said with sheer panic in my voice.

I have never been this scared in my entire life. I felt as though I'm going to die right here and now if this bus had a single extra ounce. The driver tried to calm everyone down.

"Everyone. This is going to be okay. I'm going to try to climb through the window and get help." He tried to climb through an open window. The bus shook with every movement causing people to shriek in fear at the thought of the bus possibly falling right to our deaths.

The driver put on foot on the ledge of the window and then the other. He was just a few inches away from the road thus, getting to safety. We all watched as he slowely tried to make his right foot reach across. Suddenly, the bus shook, causing the man to lose his balance and trip off the window ledge. We all watched as he fell down the cliff, ending his life. My mouth hung open in horror.

"Cartman.." I said beginning to sob. We just might not make it out of this. Everyone who was on the bus, has now been pushed to the back or the vehicle.

"I don't think we're gonna make it out of here alive." I whispered as warm tears started to stream down my face.

"Yes we will." He assured but with an equal amount of panic in his voice. For once, I didn't beileve him. Cartman usually makes me feel better in dire situations, but this..I don't have faith in this one.

Suddenly Cartman gasped and spoke. "Kyle, you're not that heavy. Try to make it through that window!" He ordered.

"The window that man just died trying to climb out himself?!" I paniced.

"Listen to me for once! You don't have as much body weight as he did. You will barley make the bus tip.. Climb out that window-"

"No!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Climb out that window and try to pull us up." He continued despite my yelling.

My heart throbbed so hard, I felt it in my throat. I felt as though I was going to die either way.

"Just do it little boy!" A voice yelled in the distance. "Save us!"

I hesitated trying to looked for an excuse. "T-the bus is too steep. I can't even climb up."

Without warning, Cartman held on to my legs and started to push me further to the window. I grabbed on to the head rest on the seats to make myself climb up. Once I finally made it, I steady myself to make sure the bus wasn't shaking like before.

"Goddamit." I mumbled.

"You're good, Kyle!" Cartman yelled from the back with the others.

I took a deep breath and held it in. I wanted to save every ounce of my weight. I put both my feet on the window ledge. Ready to jump. My heart was in my shoes, sweat was beating down like a river and I was shaking so much, you would think I was having a spaz attack.

"Kyle don't shake too much!"

"Like I have a choice.." I mumbled. I barley even had enough strength in my to yell. It was as though my mind couldn't think of anything else besides me possibly dying.

Finally, I closed my eyes and jumped to the highway road. I felt as though I just peed my pants. I actually made it over!

"Okay...I made it. Who's next?" I yelled. Everyone started to talk at the same time. Everyone wanted to be helped out.

"I'll help you get some people out there with you, Kyle!"

"Okay! Just push up the people towards the window and I'll grab their hands!"

Soon me and Cartman started to work together to help people out of the bus. Soon the bus started to rise up the more people that came out. We where actually making good progress. Almost everyone was out. I was now helping this little girl out the bus who looked about seven years old. Once she made it out, she instantly hugged my leg.

"Thank you so much!" She squeezed. I smiled.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Kyle there's still someone down here!" Cartman said referring to himself. The little girl went with her parents and everyone else stood back away from the bus.

"Come on Cartman!" I yelled. He made his way to the front of the bus. I stretched my arm out for him to grab. As soon as he grabbed on, the bus started to slip. We both screamed at the same time. I tried to pull him up before the whole thing fell over.

I tried with all my strength but it felt like I was trying to carry a pile of cinder blocks above my shoulders. Cartman doesn't usually feel like cinder blocks.

"Oww!" He yelped.

"What?"

"I think my foots caught under the dashboard!"

"Oh my God. Really?!" I yelled to the sky. I tried to pull him again but I was unsuccessful. All I was doing was making the bus slip more and more off the track and causing Cartman more pain.

"I don't think this is going to work." He mumbled with pleading eyes.

"No! Don't say that! You're going to make it!"

Some of the people we rescued rushed over to try to help me. They tried to go back in to unhook Cartman's foot but that could make the bus tip and lean more. Cartman saved my life a few times and I can't even return the favor.

I tired and prayed so hard for Cartman to make it out of their but my luck was so short. I felt the tears running down my face once more. I didn't want to give up but in my mind I knew this was it.

"Cartman please..." I sobbed.

"Kyle..Just let go." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No! We don't have much time! the car is going to fall any moment!"

"I'm going to be okay! Just let go of my hand.."

I can't believe he's just giving up. Just like in Principal Victoria's office.. I never wanted to let go. But I knew I had to. There wasn't much time left.

"Don't leave me.." I cried. My eyes where red and so was my face. I've never been this broken up.

"...I love you, Kyle." He stroked my hand with his thumb.

"I love-" Suddenly, the bus finally slid off the edge of the road, causing us to lose our grip once more. The bus fell down into the deep pit below..Taking Cartman and his life with it.


	14. Chapter 14: Back to the present

**Hey. Bet you didn't expect to see me again? I also bet you didn't expect a chapter 14..Ever?! Well here I am.**

It all happened so fast. It felt so real. My heart felt as thought It was stepped on and ripped apart. My jaw hung open in defeat as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't even cry because of the lack of oxgen in my lungs from disbelief. It was as though this beautiful day turned into my own personal nightmare but It was probably everybody else's dream. My fist were balled so hard, my fingernails cut the palm of my hands. It was over. My once true happiness out of everything.

"If only I would have-" I began but I couldn't continue.

"If only I would have.."

_Kyle._

I suddenly heard his voice call my name. It sounded as if he was still here by the way he said my name. It sounded as if he was above me. It was faint and light.

_Kyle!_

Now he was starting to yell. I felt as though I was starting to go crazy but I yelled back anyway.

"Cartman?" I mumbled.

The world suddenly started to shake as if there were a massive earthquake. Everytime he would say my name, the world shook more.

_Come on you Ginger, Jew, Turd!_

After the last shake, In the blink of an eye, everything that just happened suddenly rewinded and hit a reverse. It was as quick as someone turning on a light switch. I opened my eyes and gasped.

I was back on the bus. Cartman had his hands on my shoulders and his eyes dark eyes locked to mine. He was still with me.

"Goddamnit, Kyle I didn't know you were that hard to wake up."

I sat there in my seat, I was sweating on my forehead from my intenst and vivid nightmare. I wasn't even sure what to say. Let alone do.

"The bus took a pit stop for gas, refreshments, and whatever else. I'm gonna go hit a toilet." He stretched and headed towards the exit of the bus.

Before he could take another step, I jumped out of my seat and ran towards him. When he turned around, I tackled him to the ground and embraced him as if I've never hugged anyone before. I squeeze and squeezed as tears of joy and relief ran down my face.

"Oh my God..Cartman it was so real." I sobbed while still on top of him.

"What was?" He wheezed from his lack of oxygen.

"I had a dream. I was so bad I don't even want to tell you, okay? I'm just so happy you're still with me.. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do with myself if you ever left without me."

"I-I Love You too..L-let go of me...Y-your cutting off the circulation of my lungs.." He gasped.

I reluctantly let go of him. I just had to get that out. I felt as though that dream was a sign. A sign that something bad will probably happen. To Cartman apparently. Whatever it is, I won't let him leave me. I won't let my happiness be deprived from me. Even if that means risking myself. They say dreams come true. I pray to God this one doesn't. Cartman saved my life before now I will return the favor.


	15. Chapter 15: Destination

Sheila, Gerald, Liane, Stan, and Kenny where all sitting in the living room of Liane Cartman's house. They've realized Kyle was missing and automatically, Sheila knew it had something to do with their agurement. Moreover; it has something to do with Cartman. They tried calling Kyle and Cartman countless times but of coarse no answer. They brought over Stan and Kenny just so they could at least squeeze some type of information or contact about one of them.

"I talked to Kyle a few hours ago but he didn't say anything about leaving. He just asked for Cartman's number." Stan said sitting on the far left of the couch next to Kenny who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"What about you, Kenneth?" Sheila asked.

Kenny's eyes shifted in mutiple places within the room. He shrugged. "I..Don't know either." He mumbled. He remembered the conversation he has with Kyle a few hours ago as well. About how he went with Cartman. He also remembered how he swore he wouldn't tell anyone, especially his mother.

'But if I don't tell, Kyle could be dead somewhere.. I mean lets be real he's accompanied by Cartman. That's like leaving a baby alone in a room with a snake.' Kenny thought as Sheila, Gerald, and Liane rambled on and on.

"I couldn't be anymore clueless as to where they could be. Eric even took my credit card with him." Liane said placing her head on her forehead.

"Lets contact the police. They're only teenagers, they couldn't have gone THAT far." Gerald said.

"Wait. Ms. Cartman you said Cartman took your card?" Stan suddenly said jumping from the couch. Liane nodded.

"Well you could just go online and check your transactions. They couldn't have just went somewhere and not spent any money

Kenny did a facepalm to himself.

"That's not a bad Idea." Gerald said.

"I'll go get my computer." Liane said running up the stairs, followed by Sheila and Gerald.

Stan watched them leave and turned to Kenny who still had his eyes closed and face covered.

"Why are you doing that?" Stan asked approaching Kenny.

Kenny sighed and slowly dropped his hand from his face.

"You just HAD to come up with your little idea didn't you?"

"Well..Yeah. Kyle could be hurt."

Kenny stood up from the couch and faced Stan. "Really? Or are you just doing this because you still love Kyle?" Kenny said firmly.

"No," Stan lied. "Kyle's my bestfriend, dude. Don't you care about him?"

"Yes. But my question is do YOU care?"

Stan looked puzzled and tilted his head. "What's your problem?"

"Can't you see Kyle's already going through enough? There's a reason he left, Stan. He left so he could be free from the bullshit, spear-headed by you and his freaking mother."

"Me? I didn't do anything to Kyle. You mean the shit spear-headed by Cartman? He's the one causing the depression on his family and being a selfish Kyle-Hogging, asshole."

Kenny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Right. Cartman's the asshole when you're the one who wants to end a strong friendship just because he said no to you. Wake up and smell the flowers, Stan. This is 50 percent YOU'RE fault aswell."

"No it's Cartman's fault for probably raping Kyle in a Goddamn Janitor's closet. Like Kyle would ever do that voluntarily. And lets not forget HE BROKE UP HIS FAMILY!" Stan said as his voice rose.

"Raping Kyle?" Kenny said puzzled with a small chuckle.

"Yes!" Stan yelled.

"Cartman wouldn't 'rape' Kyle. Now you're falsely accusing people."

"Where do you think they where at lunch? Getting their hair done? No, YOU wake up and smell the damn flowers."

"Whatever man. You just think you know everything about about everything, don't you?" Kenny crossed his arms and turned away.

"Like you know so much. You probably found out about all this, like what? An hour ago. This doesn't even have anything to do with you."

"Well it should be. I'm the only one of the few people in this little group that has their head screwed on right. Not counting you"

"Right. I'm the dumb ass but I'm trying to look out for a friend." Stan said sarcastically.

"Oh when did you guy become friends again? Like an hour ago?" Kenny mocked.

Stan walked closer to Kenny.

"I don't care. I will do anything I can to help them find Kyle. And good luck trying to stop me."

Suddenly the three parents rushed back downstairs with their coats in their hands.

"Come on, boys." Sheila said heading towards the door.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

"We found out where they are. It appears they took a bus all the way to Vegas!" Sheila exclaimed.

"What?" Kenny and Stan said.

"Yes. You two need to come with us. We need every bit of help we can get." Gerald said.

Kenny threw his hood over his head and tightened it just like he use to when they were little. He didn't really mind tagging along. Who doesn't want to go to Vegas? This was also an opportunity to watch Stan. He was like a ticking time bomb.

They all zipped and buttoned up their coats and headed out the door. With one destination.

**Oh I do kind of feel bad for making Stan a somewhat villain. But every story needs a villain. ^_- R&R **


	16. Chapter 16: Night In

**Happy Halloween, people.. So this chapter has a.. "Scene" in it. (Just wanted to warn you in case that type of thing doesn't float your boat.)**

Me and Cartman finally made it out the bus and was at Reno after long hours. During those long hours, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream I had. Cartman noticed I hadn't really said much of anything after I woke up. All I mostly did was stare out the window during a deep thought.

"Kyle what's wrong? You seem less talk-a-tive. Speak you ginger daywalker before I kick your ass." Cartman said during the time we walked into a hotel building.

I just shrugged and stuffed my hand in my pocket as I carried a large bag in the other.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking. Stop calling me daywalker, fat ass son of a bitch." I mumbled in an equal teasing tone as I looked around at the unfamiliar settings.

Cartmans been calling me a Daywalker, Ginger Pussy, Kike, Jersey asshole, or whatever else. I guess it's his charming way of trying to get me to stop being so silent. So far, it's working. I found ourselves bickering at eachother like we use to all the time. But this time, it's more out of love.

As my hand was in my pocket, I felt my phone vibrate for the 50th time this night. I reluctantly pulled it out and checked the screen. It was calls and texts from everyone. Kenny, Stan, my mom, and my dad. Mostly my mother. I'm really unsure how she's feeling right now.

The first few texts are all; 'Kyle, I'm going to kill you when I see you' or 'What you're doing is _stupid_. Don't ask me to trust you again after this!'

During the last few, she seemed almost apologetic. 'Kyle, I'm sorry, Okay? I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.' or whatever.

Just know it's a lot of messages. I would read the others people sent me, but I'd really rather not. I already have something racking at my brain and I do not feel like having more company.

Once me and Cartman got check in and all that. I dropped the bag down and looked around. The room was so nice. Almost as if they just built it before we walked in. Our room number was 125 which is like on the third floor.

"This is almost..Homey." I said rummaging through stuff like dressers and cabinets.

"Yeah. Makes me almost want to...Test it out." Cartman shifted his eyes to me and smirked.

At first I didn't know what he meant. Before I could even let a word out, Cartman tackled me down on the bed and started violating my lips, to my jawline, and then to my neck. This is exactly what I need right now. Something to take my mind off of whats happening. And the best part, no cameras.

Cartmanbegan to undo the buttons on my shirt which left me bare chested. He then rubbed his erection against mine. I let a moan escape from my lips as he did this. I suddenly felt myself breathing harder as the minutes gone by. Why didn't he offer this sooner?

After he was done, he started to undo my pants buckle and slid them down my legs. We started to grind our man hood against each others as me and Cartman's moans filled the room. Not even 10 minutes in, and we're already getting worked up. That's gotta be a record.

I start to hiss sensually as he does this. Cartman then starts to cup my erection in his hands and bring his face closer to it. Once my manhood became moist, I started to moan louder. Cartman bobbed his head up and down my shaft as his hands followed the pace he was going.

It's as if all this was a huge eraser that ran across my mind. This was awesome especially because I've never gotten a blowjob before. What the hell was I missing?

Cartman released his head and did slow gentle strokes up and down the base of my cock. He then increased his speed for the best results. I heard his laughter at my moans and groans at his actions. I didn't care right now - I'm feeling desperate to feel is smooth skin inside me right now.

After I released in his hands, He slipped my cock back inside his mouth and 'cleaned me off'. Without anymore words, Cartman firmly grips my hips and slides inside my entrance.

I kind of made a gasping sound as he slowly found his way in. I'm still pretty tight since my average of doing this activity is..one. It took me a while push pass the pain so therefore; I wasn't moaning as loudly as I was a few seconds ago. When Cartman picks up his pace and begins to build his rhythm, he starts to lose himself in his own moaning, which is a lot louder than usual.

"God," I pant, wrapping my legs around his torso. "This feels so fucking great." I comment in between gasps.

Cartman closed his eyes and slowly parted his lips. "..Kick ass..." He says back.

My bite my lip as my hands slid down his arms and chest. He leans towards me and I then wrap my arms around his body. It almost looks like we're hugging. I can barley even retain myself. It's gotten so bad I think I started to put scratch marks on his back in the process.

I then place my lips on his as we moan into each other's mouths. Our hands start to explore each others as Cartman announces his climax. I've been ready for this.

Cartman does two more hard pumps until I soon feel a rush of warmth inside me. After we both had one more long gasp, he rolls off me and to the other side of the bed. I feel Cartman's finger swirl around my cock as he finishes me off. His once hardened erection, went soft.

"So," He panted. "How did my seed feel inside of you?" He asked turned to me on the bed.

"It was great..Although now it feels.." I said making a face of disgust.

"I would have worn a condom, but your reaction was priceless!"

Once my breathing starts to slow down, I can finally speak better. "Fuck you."

"I think I already did." He smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. It was now about 10:00 at night I wasn't sleepy until now. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but blowing a load can make someone exhausted. Without another word, I slowly close my eyes. Cartman rested his head on his hand and stared at me for a moment.

"Goodnight, ginger fag." He whispered. I lazily flipped him off as I was still half sleep. He turned over and hit the lights.

How's that for a night in?


	17. Chapter 17: Roof

**Late Update. Internet problems. -_- My bad. (This first half is in Kenny's POV)**

Stan was to my left and Ms. Cartman was to my right. She was busy staring out the window and Stan was leaning with his head on his window, quietly snoring.

I'm not even sure how Kyle managed to handle being with his mother this long. She's freaking insane. But then again, what parent ISN'T insane in South Park? But If I had to choose, she takes the cake. She took everyone's phone just in case Kyle or Cartman calls anyone back and we didn't tell her. As she did this, she kept her eyes on me and Stan. I guess she feels that one of us is hiding something. Like we actually know their exact location. It kind of sucks that I can't get my phone back until after this is over. I've been constantly trying to blow up Kyle's phone and texting him, trying to warn him that we were coming. But they're just as persistent as me.

The plane ride took about and hour to two hours until we finally made it to Vegas. The plane ride was pretty expensive but luckily, Ms. Cartman paid for most of it because of her.."Job" If you know what I mean. Before we even actually made it to the hotel building, Mrs. Broflovski called the police to help us find Kyle and Cartman. She knew the people wouldn't let her in without some kind of authorities. Once we finally pulled up in front of the hotel, the police came, simultaneously. I woke up Stan and we all exited the car and Gerald approached the cops and started to discuss the situation.

"We can help you get you get him back. We will just need his room number."

"Thank you." Mrs. Broflovski said.

It was now about 2:15AM. We walked through the doors of a very pretty hotel. Hard to believe Cartman would pick something this nice. Mrs. Broflovski approached the front desk and began to speak to a tall, slim desk worker lady. Gerald stayed outside continuing his conversation with another officer.

"Hello, can I help you please?" The lady said softly.

"Yes, we need to know some information about Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman. They are still Minors and they should not be here. May we please be escorted to their room?" The officer said.

The lady nodded as her slim fingers tapped the keyboard on the monitor. She picked up the front desk telephone and began to speak.

"We need security in the front desk, please." She spoke and hung up the phone.

_KYLE._

I suddenly just woke up in the dark room alongside with Cartman snoring in my right hear. It wasn't completely dark though, I saw red and blue lights shine in through the window. It's pretty late for something to be happening. As soon as I sat up, the tiredness in my body rushed away. I stretched and put back on my shirt, which I had off from earlier.

I approached the window and began to stare out of it as curiostity dug at my chest. The longer I stared out, the more I noticed a familiar figure outside. It was a man. He wore a familiar dark green coat with a blue shirt underneath with matching pants. But the main kicker about this figures appearance is that he wore a more even familiar Kippah on his head. I only know one person who wears that...

"Dad?" I whispered kind of loudly. He was talking to a police officer! Oh crap, that's not a good sign.

"Shit!" I yelled backing away from the window and knocking over a lamp on the bedside table. The loud thud cause Cartman to wake up.

"Kyle what the fuck are you doing?.. It's a little too late to go a round two." He mumbled still half sleep.

I ran over to the light switch and flicked it on quickly. I jumped on Cartman and started to shake him like a maniac.

"Cartman, Cartman, Cartman! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I yelled.

Within about a slit second, Cartman's eyes fluttered open and he yelled.

"Kyle!" He yelled and shoved me off. "What are you doing you fag?!"

I instanly ignored his comment at the end and took a quick glance out the window. My dad was now gone and the officer!

"We need to get out of here." I said quickly putting on my shoes.

"Wait why? Whats going on?"

"I just saw my dad outside talking to a cop! We're screwed, man! Fucked..We're fucked!" I said freaking out and pacing the room.

Cartman ran up to me and held my shoulders. "Pull yourself together, Kahl!"

"I can't! Where are we gonna go? We can't go downstairs!" I said shaking even more.

Unsure what else to do, Cartman quickly did a slap across my cheek.

"Calm down, you Ginger Retard!" He yelled. I held my cheek and looked at him dumb founded before saying, "Thanks," I sighed in agony. "What are we going to-"

I suddenly heard an elevator door ring, indicating that someone was going up or down. My heart sank to my shoes.

"Damn did you hear that? I think someone's coming up the elevator!"

Cartman heard it too. He quickly put on his shirt and grabbed my hand.

"Come on."

"No we can't go out there. They might see us!" I warned.

"No they won't if we hurry, C'mon!" Cartman pulled me towards the door and out of the room. We both ran down the hallway. Cartman spotted a door that led to the downstairs.

"We can't go down there. There's cops everywhere." I whispered.

"Donkey balls." He growled gripping my hand. I then spotted a door that said "STAFF ONLY". It was a door that led to the roof.

"C'mon on. On the roof." I said. Cartman opened the door and it was a bunch of narrow, old stairs.

Cartman went up first. Just as I was about to take my first step I heard someone walking down the hall towards me. It sounded too light to be adult footsteps and too heavy to be little kid footsteps. After the sound ended, I turned to see Kenny staring at me. His lips was slightly parted and his eyes were widened as if he wanted to say something.

"Kyle-" Kenny was about to say something else until the same sound of footsteps started to sound. It was the same sound as Kenny's.

"Ah ha!" Stan said a few inches behind Kenny. He was pointing at me.

"Stan?"

"Kyle come one!" Cartman yelled from above.

"Lets check back here." A deep adult voice said, followed my the familiar sound of my mother's keys as they jingled when she walked. Without another word, I quickly slammed the door in Stan and Kenny's face and ran up the stairs. I made it on the roof with Cartman. It was cold as ever and we were up so high. I looked in the distance. What a beautiful view to go with the unruly events that was about to occur.

"What was happening down there? Why did you take so long?" Cartman questioned.

"I saw Stan and Kenny!"

After a few seconds, cops, security guards, Liane Cartman, Stan, Kenny, my dad, and my mother; burst through the door and onto the roof of the hotel. Police sirens wailed in the distance and the lights shined.

It felt as though the world was frozen.

**This chapter kind of reminds me of "Miss teacher bangs a boy". xD Anyways, be sure to review and all that! **


	18. Chapter 18: Brawl

I felt as though the whole world was just staring down on me. It felt as though my mother's gaze clawed it's way in my soul. I don't know how long I'll be able to see Cartman after all this is over now. Instead of my mom being a ticking time bomb like before, she blew her top much more earlier.

As soon as she saw me she yelled. "Kyle this has gone on long enough! Stop this little game right now!"

"For someone who claims they're going to disown me, you as hell isn't leaving me alone." I sighed loud enough for her to hear.

My dad suddenly jumped in. "You told Kyle you were going to disown him? Why would you say that?"

My mother put her hands up in frustration. "That's not the main issue right now! The problem is, is that Kyle is disobeying me. Who the hell do you think you are? Running away like you're some adult! You are a kid, you can't even pay taxes..Let alone do your own laundry!"

Now it was me who threw my hands up in frustration. "Why do you even care?! You're the own who was suppose to be disowning me! What did you except was gonna happen, mom? Me sitting in the house all day with everyone ignoring me, disgusted by me? Why would I do that?"

"We are going to have this discussion later," She growled. "We're going home right now. And when we get there, I'll be _sure _to file a restraining order. Pulling a stunt like this? Hell, you could have been killed!"

"Like you care.." I said in an equally ugly tone. "And you can file a restraining order all you want."

She bawled her fist and turned around, She cursed under her breath and slammed open the door to exit the roof. My dad quickly followed after her to try to calm her down. I turned around towards the other direction and rang my hands threw my red hair. I suddenly heard someone approach me.

"Kyle. just come back, dude. Really, this is ridiculous." A familiar voice said behind me. Haven't heard that voice since the day I left. I turned around to face my super best friend.

"You don't get it, Stan! No one does! I'm consistently trying to run away from the hurt. The pain I have to face. The people constantly telling me how wrong I am. I just want to be happy!"

Stan stuffed his hands in his pockets and chewed his lower lip. "You still CAN be happy.."

"No I can't. It's over."

"Yes you can. With me.."

I slowly parted my lips and tilted my head. With that being said, before I could even say anything else, Cartman brushed me aside, blocking me from Stan.

"So that's why you came here. You didnt give a shit about any of this! You just brought your ass here just so you could try to steal Kyle from me!"

"Steal Kyle from you?" Stan said in a fake laughter. "This has nothing to do with me trying to steal Kyle from you-"

"Then why are you here, Stan?"

"Because Kyle's mom made me come!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't object at all!"

"Well of course not Kyle's my best friend!"

"Save me your gay little conspiracy, Stan. We all know why you're here. Kyle told me all about how you tried to come on to him! Then you wanted to act like a selfish pussy and throw a tantrum and cut him off as your friend after he rejected you. Now you want to come here and claim you care about him! All you talk is Bullshit!"

"Rejected me? At least I didn't have to rape someone in a goddamn janitors' closet and THEN get it caught on tape! Like what the fuck is wrong with you?"

I kept trying and trying to get that memory out of my head. That is the type of thing that you really want to just bury and never hear about it again. Now I have to swallow the embarrassment and speak up.

"Stan stop it! Nobody raped anybody! And that something that's personal. You can't just bring that shit up in the heat of an argument!"

"Yes because screwing eachother in a Jantiors' closet is a VERY personal place!.." Stan yelled back.

Kenny groaned loudly as he played as a bystander watching all this unfold. "Stan just leave 'em alone, okay? This is between Kyle, Cartman, Mrs. Broflovski, and Ms. Cartman. Just stay out of this-"

Cartman put an arm in front of Kenny to keep him from saying anything else. "No Kenny! Let him talk all he wants. Let him get it all out because in a minute, he gonna be having problems trying to talk with his teeth on the floor."

My eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. I quickly tried to pry them away from each other. We all knew Cartman was pretty heavy but Stan was the most surprising. He had an iron girp that wouldn't budge for the life of him.

"Cartman do not resort to this. We can handle this a lot better-"

Stan soon cut me off and continued to yell at Cartman.

"Go ahead you fat fucking douche bag! Your whore mom should have swallowed you anyway!"

"Stan!" I yelled. But it was too late.

Within seconds, Stan and Cartman went into a huge brawl. Kenny pulled me aside so I didn't get caught in the chaos. They've ripped on eachother time and time again about each their imperfections through the years, but this one was a little too far. They kicked, punched, grabbed..Everything. I wish I could have done something but the grip on my wrist from Kenny was tight. I don't want to witness this anymore. No one wants to witness their best friend and their boyfriend going at it in a heated smack down.. Especially if they're fighting, over you. The fight didn't last that long though. The security and the police was able to break them up and prevent them from taking another swing at each other. My facial expression evenly matched Ms. Cartman's. She was in the shadows looking mortified with her hands over her mouth.

The police officers brought Stan and Cartman down to the lobby seperatly. Once we all made it down to the lobby, I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch. My mom was quietly weeping as my dad had his hand on her shoulder. This was actually the first time I saw my mom cry. She's always had this independent vibe about her and seeing her cry makes me feel almost sad.

The officers had me and Cartman's bags. I saw one officer put Cartman and Stan in different police cars. Ms. Cartman aboarded the same one as her son. The officer loaded Cartman's bag in the trunk. They soon drove off. Away from the building. Away from me..


	19. Chapter 19: Burn

By the time we made it back home, it was the crack of dawn. I forced myself to fall asleep during the ride to avoid more drama. Even though it will be back when I wake up. It was now Thursday morning and as soon as we got home, my mom left right back out again. I was kind of relieved. Her nagging was like ear rape. When we were in, I went straight to my bedroom. Since it was Thursday and I was still suspended, that meant I wouldn't be able to see Cartman in four days. The old 4th grade me would be excited becuase of that, but the me now feels depressed because of the reality.

I could feel as though I was now a prisoner in my own home. When my mom was gone, my dad was here to keep and eye on me. When my dad was gone, my mom was here to keep an eye on me. It's like they're a walking security camera- Oh god..bad chose of words. The point is they're watching me. My mom confiscated my phone until "further notice" she said. She told me to keep my door open when I'm in my room, which kind of sucks because this is the place were I can actually feel alone. She then informed me that she would pick me up and drop me off from school. I guess it's her way of trying to avoid me from taking the bus with Cartman. Even if that meant she would be 15 minutes late for work everyday.

Even though a part of me doesn't care, I'm really curious as to where she might have went.

.

Once it was finally Monday morning, My mother kept her word. She waited for me to finish getting ready as she stood near her car. During the whole ride, she remained silent. Except for a few random sniffles or some awkward cough every 30 minutes. I know these are just normal bodily functions, but these bodily functions makes the air acround you feel weird. Like it raises the tension higher than it already is.

When we finally pulled up in front of the school, I put my hand on the door handle about to exit until she finally spoke up.

"Before you go," She reached into the glove compartment of the car. "Read this..Carefully."

I opened the paper and striaghtened it out. My eyes began to scroll down the letters. It was mostly just a long paper with a bunch of paragraphs and my name written on it with a familiar handwriting that wasn't mine. I stared at the paper blankly before speaking.

"What is this?" I asked flatly.

"A restraining order. You are not allowed to go within 10 feet of Eric Cartman."She answered in the similar tone, taking back the paper.

I stared at her for a while as she puts the paper back where she found it. I looked at her dumb founded. To be honest, I didn't think she'd actually do it. I figured it was one of those "heat in of the moment bluffs", like the part where she was suppose to disown me. The longer I stared at that paper and her expression, the more serious I knew she was.

"10 feet though?" I said confused.

She pressed the button to unlock the door on her car.

"Go. I'm already late for work." She replied, ignoring my comment as she twisted the keys to start back up her engine.

Knowing I couldn't do anything else, I stepped out. There was nothing else I COULD do. That's a legal document that's out of my control. It's no surprise how she got it so fast when your dad just so happens to be a lawyer. I watched her drive away from the school as I headed in. It was the first time in a week I'm back. It doesn't even really feel like a week. More like a month. I made my way to my locker, ignoring people as I passed by the hallway. I felt like utter crap. Almost as if the sun is frowning down apon me.

Once I made it to my locker, I noticed my lock was no longer on it. I swung the door open and of course, it was empty. I didn't even say anything. I just sighed and closed it back.

"Kyle." An adult female voice said. I turned around to see Ms. Victoria guesturing me to come forward. I did as she asked and approached her.

She handed a black combination lock. "We assigned you a new lock."

I looked up and her and blinked. "A new one? Why?" I asked.

"Based on your mother's restraining order against you and Eric, you two aren't allowed to be within 10 feet of each other and I'm afraid your lockers are a little too close." She tried to said in the calmest way possible.

I rolled my eyes and slouched my backpack down my arms. My mom is now controlling my life in and out of home. It's like she's here but she's not here.

"Fine. Whatever. Where's my new locker?" I asked looking down to the floor.

She put a hand on my shoulder and led me to my new place. It was a few more walks from where we were before she stopped. I prayed she wouldn't stop here but she did.. My new locker was right next to Stan's. Of freaking course. Not that I despise Stan but after that shit he said; It's probably going to be tough repairing our friendship. He's gonna have to do something real fucking noble to fix that mess. I forgive him, but I won't forget what he did and said.

Before he came, I quickly put my stuff inside and got out the things I need before Stan came.

Nobody's gonna let me forget about this restaining order thing. I got my locker changed, I got my desk moved away, and still no sign of Cartman anywhere. I'm starting to think he ditched school to avoid the tension that went down last week, or Stan, or Me. I know it may sound strange but I've been thinking that what if he's avoiding me now? Cartmans really good at getting my attention in the most absurd ways, even if he can't call me, or speak to me directly.

I'm shocked I'm not growing gray hairs with the amount of stress that's been building up inside me for the longest. I eventually truged myself into Mr. Garrison's room. I lazily threw my backpack down on my desk. Mr. Garrison looked up from what he was doing from his desk and looked up at me.

"Kyle?" He called.

I raised my head up, "What?.."

"Your desk is over there." He pointed to a nearby empty desk all the way next to the window.

"Let me guess.."

"Too close to Cartman." We both said at the same time.

I sat at the new desk as Mr. Garrison soon began to start his class with no sign of Stan or Cartman. After about 45 minutes of mindlessly staring out the window, a teacher peeked his head through the cracked door.

"Excuse me Mr. Garrison, we need those test reports in the computer lab."

Mr. Garrison put his calk down. "Oh right I almost forgot." The teacher nodded and exited the room.

He paced over to his desk and got a thick stack of papers he needed. He looked at the papers for a while and grunted. He then looked over at me.

"Kyle." He said snapping me from my thoughts.

I gave no verbal response I just looked.

"Take this to the computer lab for me. Seperate the test reports from the actual test. I'm sending you because you look like you're about to pass out. You need some energy."

He put the papers on my desk. I grabbed them and headed towards the door. "Thanks, I guess." I mumbled as I left.

.

As I made my way to the computer lab I saw the familiar boy. I saw Stan. He was about to enter the bathroom. We made a split second of eye contact before continuing to walk our seperate ways. I didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to someone who haven't even apologized get for something fucked up they did? Right now I feel like I'm between the title of best friend and aquantance. Bad enought I already got to be next to the guy at his locker, now we're not speaking to eachother. I guess it's gonna be two more years of pretending not to see eachother.

When I made it in the lab, I noticed a worker working on this big hole in the wall. He had a tool box by him and a gallon of some sort of liquid aswell. In the hole were just a few wires that weren't linked together properly. Now that I think about it, Ms. Victoria said time and time again about the computer lab's lights where acting screwy all the time. Guess she's finally getting it fixed.

I turned around to the desk and started to do Mr. Garrison's homework that he's suppose to be doing but whatever.. Better than being in class I suppose. After a few seconds of silence, I could hear small sparks in the wiring the man was working on. I turned arounf for a split second and turned back. These tests made me realized that I could possibly be failing right now. Missed a week of school, and a huge project thats been destroyed and STILL never turned in. I guess this is just not my year.

_"Zap!."_ That sound of the sparks again. Sounds as though they are getting heavier. The sudden sound made the man stumble back and knock the gallon of the liquid over. It spreaded across the floor I was on the left, he was on the right. It was as if it created a line between us.

Next thing I knew, the sparks in the wiring started going crazy. The worker guy tried to solve it but the sparks where flying higher. Suddenly, some of the sparks landed on the suspicious liquid and within seconds, a huge fire wall seperated us from eachother.

My widened and I quickly stepped back and ran behind the teachers' desk. Not only was the fire life threatening, but It was also blocking me from the exstinguisher. I looked at the worker to see if he could try to grab it but before I could get a word out, ran away and the door closed back on it's own. It was one of those doors that can only be opened through the inside and not the out unless you have a key.

I tried to scream for someone to help me or at least get the fire extinguisher to put it all out. But I couldn't the smoke from the fire was already starting to get to my lungs, cutting off my oxygen. Instead of screaming, they've been replaced with nauseating coughs. I looked around me, and saw that the computers have been caught in the fires.

The piping hot substance soon started to form around me as the seconds went by, closer and closer. If something didn't happen soon this fire could eat me alive and never bring me back.

**Sorry if this chapter was incredibly long and didn't really get straight to the point. I was thinking about deleting some stuff but then if I did, it would be pretty confusing to readers. So I needed everything.**

**Will Kyle get out of the fire? or Die? I don't know but find out soon. (Try to guess my age!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Hero

**(This event is happening simultaneously as Kyle's fire situation. Just in Cartman's point of view.)**

_Cartman_

My mom pulled up in front of the school. I was late, which surprises no one. I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning which is why. I hate this place and something new added to the list, and that is Stan. We haven't spoken since that episode on the roof, then me and my mom got into an argument during the ride back. She said what I did was embarrassing on my behalf and hers. I can't believe SHE'S embarrassed my ME. If anything I should be embarrassed by her.. Freakin' whore.

She probably didn't even notice I was gone, If it wasn't for Kyle's mom. She hardly even notices I'm gone because she's always out of the house! This is probably the first time she's paid attention to me in weeks. I was shocked she even drove me to this piece of shit they call school.

As she parked her car, I immediately opened the door and walked out.

"Eric come back for a minute." She hollered. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What now?" I rolled my eyes.

She got out the car holding a paper in her hand. She handed it to me. I grabbed it out her hand and began to quickly scan it. I don't know what it is, nor do I care but it looks legal.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

She grabbed the paper back. "This is a copy of a restraining order. You are to not be within 10 feet of Kyle Broflovski." She informed.

I scoffed. I don't have time for this. I continued my path to the school entrance. She jogged to catch up to me.

"Eric, this is serious. If you don't pay attention to this, You could be placed in a juvenile prison. Do you understand?" She said a lot more firmly while waving the paper around.

I barley even listen to her when she's talking on a regular basis. What makes her think I'm gonna listen to some gay little peice of paper printed out by Kyle's Jew-Fag, lawyer dad? I don't know but she's got another thing coming.

"I don't give a crap some faggy little paper." I mumbled and continued to walk away.

She threw her hands up. "So you're just going to ruin your life by not taking this seriously?"

I nodded as I left. "It won't be totally ruined because then I'll be away from you!" I said loud enough for her to hear and walked through the doors.

.

Once I got inside, I didn't even feel like going to class. I was thinking about imitating Kenny and just ditch. I started to head the wrong direction from Mr. Garrison's class, until I saw Stan leave the bathroom. It's like we both stopped in our tracks. There was suddenly an awkward silence. We were about to continue our steps until noticed something..Odd. Like an odd smell. The smell of burnt toast or something.

I suddenly made a face. Stan saw me.

"You smell that?" He said quietly. I nodded.

We walked towards the smell. It was a few more steps down the hallway and a left turn. We were now in front of the computer lab. We could see the flames through the window.

"Dude, there's a fire in the computer lab!" Stan yelled. I ran to the room's window.

"Holy fuck!" The longer I looked, I saw a figure through the flames. They were lying on the floor. They were wearing that same stupid green hat as well. "I think there's someone in there! And I think It's Kyle!"

Instantly, Stan pulled the fire alarm. The loud ringing sounds burst through the school and within seconds the school was evacuated.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Stan said firmly.

"No I have to save Kyle. By the time some fire department gets here he could be dead!" I held on the to the door handle to open it. Bad mistake. The knob practically singed my hand. Not only that, it was also locked.

"Shit!" I yelled holding my hand.

"We gotta get out of here! The fire department will save Kyle!" Stan repeated.

"Yeah they could but by the time they get here, he'll be dead! I gotta go save him, you retard!" I ran away from him and out of the school. Stan quickly followed behind me.

I made my way to the back of the school, where the window to the computer lab was. I found a nearby cender block. As I was about to pick it up, Stan came rushing behind me.

"Go away, Stan. You'll just get in the way." I said throwing the block into the room, breaking the window.

"No I'm gonna help too!"

"Why can't you just leave me-"

"Look the longer we're sitting here bickering, the longer Kyle is suffering in the fire! So shut up and let me help!" He yelled.

I looked at him for a second and closed my parted lips, reluctantly. After the window was busted, we both crawled through and into the room. I room was hot and the flames where growing bigger by the seconds. I suddenly heard someone run towards the window. It was Mr. Garrison.

"Boys! What the hell are you two doing?! Get out of there! The Fire Department will be here soon!" He yelled.

"Kyle's in here! Go away you tranny!" I yelled.

"I'm not a tranny anymore you fat retard! Get out before you get killed!" He screamed back.

I ignored his comment as Stan grabbed the fire extinguisher. He pulled the handle and within seconds, the white foam ran quickly from the extinguisher and on to the flames. He tried to continue, but soon the foam stopped.

"Oh no I'm out!"

"That's fine I think I can get to Kyle." There was a small opening that I could use to grab Kyle and quickly run out.

I did just that. I pulled my shirt over my nose to avoid the nauseating smoke. I fought my way through the smoke and soon I saw Kyle. He was lying on the floor with his eye's closed. Before thinking, I quickly scooped him up into my arms.

"Come on, Cartman I don't think these flames are gonna stay down any time soon!" Stan yelled.

"Doesn't matter, I got Kyle!"

"Good." Stan said relieved. I gave Kyle to Stan so I could crawl the the window. Once I made it out, Stan passed him back so he could climb through.

We soon heard the fire truck alarms wail in the distance along with ambulances. When they came, they instantly took Kyle from my arms and on to a gernie. They put some sort of plastic with a tube over his mouth. As the fire department entered the school to put out the fire, me and Stan were a boarding the back of the ambulance to soon try to revive Kyle.

**So there is chapter 20! S/O to... Nobody! :D (since no one got my age right :) )**

**Next chapter should be able to wrap up everything so don't miss it!**


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness

**The final chapter. (The point of view is now passed to Stan.)**

_Stan_

Cartman and I we now on our way to the hospital with Kyle. His eyes where closed the entire ride. There were black markings on his face and his once red curly hair was now messy and dark. I couldn't stop looking at his stiff body. I don't even know how I feel right now. Am I still upset about what happened a few days ago? Are me and Cartman still, somewhat "friends"? Well if he isn't, I don't blame him for now wanting to be. Calling somebody's mother a whore and trying to steal their boyfriend offends most people.. I'll admit that was stupid on my behalf. I guess I was being a jerk. I tend to lose myself when I'm upset as you could spectate.

Now sure how Cartman's feeling. He was staring out the window as the paramedics were speaking to Kyle's parents on the phone. You could practially hear Mrs. Broflovski shouting over the phone. The lady on the phone jumped as she yelled. I wasn't sure what she was saying but I heard her yell the words; "Cartman" and "I'm on my way". I'm pretty sure if I could hear it, so could Cartman. But he didn't even blink. Wouldn't be surprised if he was just use to this thing now. Hell, he's Cartman..He should be used to a lot of people hating him.

We finally made it to the hospital. Me and Cartman got out first so the paramedics could wheel in Kyle. Me and Cartman had to sit in the waiting room so the doctors could do some work on him. Which added to even more awkward silence between me and Cartman. I don't think I've ever seen him this quiet before. He's not making any of his obnoxious jokes he does about people. A black doctor just walked passed us. No racist remarks. It make me feel kind of nice for some reason. As if he truly is greatly affected by all this.

I decide to try to break the ice. I suddenly cleared my throat.

"Think Kyle will be okay?" I said not making any eye contact.

Cartman just did a long sigh. "I don't know," He mumbled. "Could be dead."

I nearly choaked on my own saliva. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Because if he is, I'll be another reason for people to hate me."

"Well aren't you kind of use to people hating you?"

"By "people" I mean Kyle's mother. She actually affects wether I could be happy or not. If Kyle dies, I swear to God she would probably kill me."

My slightly parted lips suddenly closed. It almost looks as if his about to cry. I guess it wouldn't have been kind of shocking because I've seen Cartman cry before. It was either him not getting something he wanted or whether it was just him getting his ass kicked by Wendy. But seeing Cartman care for someone other than himself is kind of..Heart-warming. I guess the Tin Man does have a heart. Seeing this also makes me feel worse for trying to tear them apart. This whole time I thought Cartman was just playing him like a game or at least doing something to hurt him. But all along it was me being the douche bag.

"I believe he won't die. You and Kyle will be happy together."

He took a long pause and looked up. "Why are you comforting me? Let alone talking to me."

I shrugged. "I see how you really care for Kyle. I see how you're a lot happier and you're not as egotisical. Kyle is making a positive impact on you and says a lot. And I kind of feel like an ass hole for trying to ruin you guys."

"Yeah. I really care for him now. Without Kyle, I feel empty. But I know everyone is against us. Maybe we should just break up.."

I was about to say something else until the doctor called out to us. He told us that Kyle has woken up. Me and Cartman jumped up and rushed into the room. When we walked in, Kyle laid on the hospital bed with his eyes half way open. He looked exhausted but a lot better. The black markings on his face were gone.

"Kyle! I'm so glad you're awake." I said putting a hand on his shoulder as he laid in the bed.

"S-Stan? Cartman?" He mumbled. "What happened?"

"There was a fire in the school. But you got out just in time." Cartman said.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. If you boy didn't come sooner, I'm afraid it would have been over for Kyle. But you two boys made it just in time before the fire could have done too much harm."

"Thank God." I mumbled.

"Well Kyle we contacted you parents and they should be here momentarily-"

Before the doctors could say anything else, within seconds, Ms. Broflovski burst through the door. As soon as she saw Kyle she ran over to the other side of the bed. She knelt down and held Kyle's hand.

"Oh my God! Kyle are you okay?" She cried.

Kyle's father came in seconds later behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kyle said kind of firmly. I'm guessing he's still a little mad about what happened the other day.

Mrs. Broflovski's smiled soon faded when she saw Cartman. She stood up firmly from Kyle.

"What did _he_ do to you THIS time? I known this had something to do with you." She said pointing a finger at him.

"It wasn't me. If anything, I saved him from being killed!" He said loudly.

Through this entire thing, this is the first I've actually heard Cartman say something back. It was mostly Kyle doing the talking.

Mrs. Broflovski scoffed. "Saved? It was probably your fault for almost getting him killed. Boy, I will have you locked up so quick-"

She stopped in mid sentence for a moment. The room was suddenly silent. Even Kyle didn't utter a word. She suddenly stood up straight.

"That reminds me. You were within 10 feet of my son and you also are right now."

"Um-"

"Save it." She said cutting him off. "You can explain it to the cops because I'm calling them right now." She said pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"Mom!" Kyle suddenly yelled.

"Who do you think is the one that save Kyle from the fire?" Cartman asked loudly.

The doctor, who was watching from corner suddenly spoke up.

"Ma'am. What you choose to do is your decision. But I would like to say that if it wasn't for these two boys, your son could have been in a much worse condition or it could have been worse than that. They practically saved his life back there."

"You're trying to tell me, That that boy save my son?" She scoffed. "Pathetic and untrue. You're giving him credit for something the fire department clearly did."

Now I spoke up. "He's telling the truth. Me and Cartman climbed through the window and Cartman grabbed Kyle who was passed out on the floor. It was actually his idea to save him. If we waited for the fire department it would have been too late."

She rapidly shook her head. "This is ridiculous. You're telling me that the boy who doesn't care about anyone but himself; Saved my son."

"Yeah..I did. And all those things I've had a bad reputation for was back when I was in the 4th grade. As you grow older, you learn from your mistakes. I've realized now that I was stupid. Giving Kyle AIDS in 4th grade was stupid. Sneaking into his room, Berating him and his religion, trying to humiliate him, and countless other things I've done was stupid. But I'll tell you what isn't, the time I also saved you and the rest of your family."

Mrs. Broflovski looked stunned for a moment. "Saved me? What are you talking about?"

"The smug storm, mom," Kyle mumbled. "How did you think we got back on the bus to South Park?"

Her lips suddenly parted. Her facial expression looked softer. "T-That was you? I thought I was dreaming."

Cartman nodded.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Practially everyone in San Fransico died that day. Except for you guys."

She suddenly turned away so people wouldn't see her shed tears. "Who would have guessed? You..Saved me and family's life. And that was like seven years ago. And now you saved my son's life again. Seven years ago..That means there was a heart in you all along." I suddenly heard her sniff and wipe her eyes.

Kyle sat up in the bed. "Mom are you crying?"

"Yes. I'm overwelmed. I-" Without another word, She suddenly ran over and embraced me and Cartman into a tight hug. Cartman jumped at this sudden action. His eye were wide open and his mouth hung open in shock.

"Thank you Eric. You too, Stanley." She said letting go of the hug.

"You both saved me. You both worked as a team to save me." Kyle said smiling. "So.. All differences aside?"

Me and Cartman looked at eachother. "All differences aside," I said. "What about you Cartman?"

He smirked and chuckled. "Are you still an asshole?"

I shook my head. "No. You and Kyle are perfect for each other." I laughed.

Kyle and Cartman looked at each other and embraced in a long loving hug. Mrs. Broflovski and Mr. Broflovski sat in a chair next to them. She put a hand on Kyle's back.

Kyle looked hesitant for a moment. Almost nervous. Once he found the words, he spoke.

"So, does this mean you'll let me seen Cartman again?" Kyle asked shakily.

Mrs. Broflovski reached in her purse and grabbed the restraining order out. She shook her head and ripped it in half.

"Of course. You two..Make a perfect couple."

Being in someone's heart is a good thing but It's even better when you're locked in.

**The End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed every minute of this as much as I enjoyed writing this for you all. Kind of cheesy but cute ending sentence. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Have a great day! xx**


End file.
